


True Value

by BunnyBob



Category: Coma Baby - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, sidlink - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBob/pseuds/BunnyBob
Summary: The Hylian Champion is certainly more valued than the Knight Captain. Not only by the rest of Hyrule because of the prophecy, but even by Brivere's own domain, and even by his own Prince Sidon. It was made more than clear that the golden Zora is nothing more than another disposable knight.But with an unexpected new power that should have come much earlier, Brivere may discover that he has more worth than he initially realized.Or was it always there in the first place?(A fanfic for Coma Baby, a sidling fanfic. Takes place around after chapter 52, occurs during the seige)





	1. To Everyone, I Am Worthless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BanishedOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanishedOne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coma Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493943) by [BanishedOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanishedOne/pseuds/BanishedOne). 



> This is a fanfiction for a fanfiction called Coma Baby by BanishedOne on AO3 (tumblr: @banishfics / @banishedone). If you like a grumpy Link and really well developed, deep characters and an amazing take on the political structure of the Zora Domain, then definitely check out Coma Baby! It’s a long read and still going on, but the writing and descriptions are superb and it just means more great content.
> 
> I post memes and fics for Coma Baby on my tumblr bunnyb0b, you can chat with me any time about anything!
> 
> This bonus chapter was not beta read, so prepare for trash and mistakes lmao

The sight of the Basilica being filled to maximum capacity, nearly bursting at the seams from the countless Zoras squeezed within its walls, was enough to make the Knight Captain’s heart sink as he and Link shouldered past the panicked and wounded citizens.

Estuu was sitting on his shoulders, resting on the armor covering the upper half of the golden knight while clutching onto his head gear. Because of this, Brivere had to uncomfortably angle his head to avoid knocking his head tail into his younger brother, who absolutely despised physical touch. That aversion was the only reason they were in the strange position in the first place, but with how packed the Basilica was, it was impossible to avoid.

“Estuu, are you okay?” Brivere asked loudly, trying to talk over the chaotic crowd of anxious Zora citizens.

The younger Zora slightly shook his head, his pale face pinched while his small head tail wildly flapped against his back. Brivere could feel his younger brother’s claws dig deeper into his armor, scratching against the cool metal in an attempt to calm himself down. “I am sorry, Estuu. Please, just stay strong for a little longer.”

“Where are we going?” Link shouted from behind him, the question still difficult to hear because of the deafening cries and shouts ringing throughout the Basilica.

Brivere grabbed onto the Hylian Champion’s arm and quickly pulled him closer so that they wouldn’t be separated in the sea of terrified Zora citizens. “We are going to a friend’s recovery room.” he loudly grunted back. “She is the daughter of the First Knight, so her room will most likely be empty and separated from everyone else.”

“ _You_ have a friend?” Link sneered, yanking his arm out of the golden knight’s grasp, who didn’t reply other than rolling his eyes.

The two of them continued to squeeze through the panicked Zora civilians, everyone either running around to look for their missing loved ones or completely frozen in sheer terror. Many actually tried to stop the Knight Captain, begging for answers or shouting at his incompetence. However, Brivere couldn’t blame them, instead feeling guilty that there wasn’t more he could do until he got the Hylian Champion to safety. As much as he wanted to help them, his lord’s commands always came first.

But as he and his wards swiftly made their way to Kree’s room, a series of images flashed in his mind as if they were important memories. Yet Brivere was positive that he had never seen such things before, and quite frankly, he hoped he never would.

Somehow he was seeing the packed halls of the Basilica as well as the pavilion miles above them. The pavilion was filled with Zora soldiers, but after an abrupt, bright flash of light most of them ended up blown to the ground and didn’t get up after a few moments of deadly silence. In a crater, there was a Yiga Blademaster, the First Knight…

Brivere grunted as he shook away the strange visions, focusing on his goal to get his younger brother and the Hylian Champion to safety. He was probably just delusional from exhaustion due to the night’s chaotic events. Still, the deeper into the recovery area they went, navigating the maze of room dividers, the Knight Captain couldn’t help but feel a pit of worry sink in his stomach. Doubt gnawed at his guts, begging him to at least take a _peek_ at what was happening at the surface.

No, he had a job to do.

Then again, perhaps checking it out would ensure the Hylian Champion’s safety even further…

The second they burst through the fabric curtain that separated his former knight from the mayhem just a few meters away from her, Kree jumped in her chair and instinctively held her fists up to shield her body. The fierce look in her golden eyes, a blazing determination to go down fighting, only dimmed when she realized who the sudden intruders were. “Brivere!” she hissed, gesturing for them to come into the empty room, which they gratefully did. “What the hell is going on out there?!”

“No time to properly explain, Kree.” Brivere grunted as he helped his little brother get off of his shoulders. “I need to leave but Link and Estuu can explain while I am gone.”

The Hylian Champion’s icy blue eyes narrowed at Brivere, watching him calm down Estuu, who was clearly shaken by the overwhelming events the horrible night had brought. “You’re just going to leave us here?”

“Do not complain, many others would be grateful for such safety and solitude.” the Knight Captain shot back, already stepping out of the room. “And I will not be gone long. You two stay here. Kree, please watch them for me.”

The three people left in the room immediately protested, but their complaints fell on deaf ears as Brivere shoved past the fabric curtain and darted through the crowd. As much as he loved his little brother, it was much easier to move without the scarlet Zora wrapped around his head and shoulders. He was also able to shoulder through the crowd faster, only needing to worry about himself rather than constantly checking if the Hylian Champion hadn’t gotten separated from him. Sure, he felt somewhat ashamed for not having those two within his sight, since he was technically responsible for their safety.

It was fine. Just a quick look, not staying any longer than a minute, then back down to Kree’s room to have stricter oversight of his duties. Besides, there was probably no safer place in the domain at the moment, save for the royal family’s quarters.

At least, that’s what Brivere kept saying to himself as he swiftly made his way back up to the surface. He had made the trip between the Basilica and the Upper City many times because of Estuu’s lessons, to the point that he could probably do it blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back. The new obstacle in the form of frightened Zora citizens, either tightly packed together or stampeding around, was not much of a challenge for the nimble Knight Captain. He easily managed to get out and swam up to the pavilion, quickly pulling himself out of the water and darting into a nearby watch tower, practically flying up the steps as he ran to the roof.

At the top of the tower, it was deadly quiet, save for the muffled noises of intense battles erupting from all over the domain. However, they were fairly distant, hinting that the Basilica was currently one of the safest places amidst all of the chaos. The Knight Captain quickly rushed over to the railing, his suspicions apparently wrong when all he saw was the pavilion, completely covered in Zora soldiers who were desperately trying to protect the remaining survivors from the Yiga Clan onslaught. At the front of it all was the First Knight, hastily shouting out orders and assigning positions to his dwindling army, who were struggling to keep their fighting energy up.

Brivere mused that he was at least lucky that his little brother and the Hylian Champion were hidden away in the deepest parts of the Basilica, but immediately realized that he had spoken too soon the second he turned around, eyes widening in shock at the figures standing right behind him. “How did you two-!”

“If you’re going to leave someone in charge of us, you probably shouldn’t make it the woman missing her legs.” Link sneered back while the scarlet Zora next to him nodded in agreement.

Shock quickly melted into frustration as Brivere’s golden eyes narrowed at the two people standing in front of him that shouldn’t have been there at all. “I had more faith in you two to realize what kind of danger we are all in.” he hissed, feeling irritation buzz around in his head. “This is not the time to play hero or be reckless.”

“Then just what the hell are _you_ doing?” Link retorted, crossing his arms. Estuu warily glanced between the two older men that he admired and looked up to, making it more than obvious that it wasn’t really _his_ idea to follow the golden knight in the first place.

Angrily shaking his head, Brivere moved forward, ready to guide his two wards back down to safety. “I just needed to check something out. It is really none of your-!”

An explosion shook the tower, nearly toppling over the three people standing at the top of it. The air instantly heated up, as if the sun had risen right next to them, a blindingly white light completely taking over the world for a few seconds that disappeared in the blink of an eye. Blinking away their shock and the brightness burned into their vision, the two Zora and the one Hylian on top of the tower gawked over the railing, distressed by what they saw.

The Zora soldiers that had previously covered the pavilion below were now completely scattered off to the sides, some of them trapped in a crater that had suddenly punched into the tough gemstone. Anyone who hadn’t been splattered dead against the ground was now retreating back to the safety of the water on the orders of the First Knight, who was now the only Zora standing amongst the chaos, facing off against a single Yiga Blademaster. 

“Shit.” Brivere heard the Hylian next to him hiss. “They have fucking _bombs_ too?”

The golden knight held one hand up and shot a glare at the Hylian Champion before focusing back on the scene unfolding right below them. Strangely, the First Knight and the Yiga Blademaster weren’t fighting at all; in fact, they appeared to be talking, but at this height, it was difficult to tell. Many Zora soldiers were obediently either treading water or standing at the edge of the pavilion, all of them pointing their spears at the new threat. However, even in the darkness of the wretched night, Brivere could make out dozens if not hundreds of Yiga Clan warriors hanging back behind their leader, a sea of sickeningly white masks glowing like stars from the bright moonlight shining above.

Yet neither side moved a muscle as both of their leaders held one hand up, signaling them to stay at attention.

“I should strike you down where you stand.” the First Knight loudly spat, his low voice ringing clear even from the tower Brivere and his wards were perched on top of.

The Yiga Blademaster seemed to tremble, although not from fear, but rather from boisterous laughter that was bitten back. “Yet you won’t, in order to spare as many lives as possible.” he chuckled. “And I must admit, I would like to do the same. So since we have similar interests, I have a proposal that may satisfy both of our desires.”

“I do not need to listen to _savages_ like you and your people.” the First Knight hissed, venom dripping off of his sharp tongue.

Raising his hands up in defense, the Yiga Blademaster shrugged. “Your opinion of us doesn’t matter, Zora. No matter what you think, it is at least clear that we are a threat. And I will make it even _clearer_ that we will not stop until we get what we want.”

“And what is it that you want?”

“Simple. The Hylian Champion.”

Brivere felt the man in question stiffen next to him, fear trembling in Link’s usually cocky blue eyes, often over-confident to the extent of being absolutely infuriating.

Still, the golden knight couldn’t help but feel bad for him.

Brivere hesitantly raised a muscled arm to grip the railing in front of the Hylian, reassuring him that he would be protected to the best of the Knight Captain’s ability, as well as the rest of the Zora Domain.

Meanwhile, down below, the First Knight let out an incredulous laugh and shook his head before narrowing his eyes, determination blazing in its golden hues. His hands gripped onto his Zora spear, quickly pointing its sharp edge right below the Yiga Blademaster’s mask.

“For one, I am not in the position to make that call. But I know fully well that my king would _never_ bow to the likes of you.” the First Knight firmly explained. “The Hylian Champion is the key to the future of Hyrule, and if the Zora must defend him to the death, then so be it. But your people were foolish to even _dare_ to think that you could ever threaten our proud race, who took on the Calamity and prevailed in the face of much worse than a bunch of mislead animals.”

The Yiga Blademaster shrugged off the Zora’s harsh words, continuing on as if the spear pointed at his throat wasn’t even there. “Are you done?” he tittered. “There was no need to monologue. If you are so adamant about keeping the Hylian Champion, then I am willing to settle for someone else.”

“And who would that be?”

“No idea what his name or position is, since our scouts got this information pretty late. All I know is that he will do.”

Everyone jumped when the Yiga Blademaster suddenly cupped his hands to where his mouth would be behind his mask, his rough voice booming off of the metal infrastructures around them. “We are looking for a gold Zora, most likely a knight.” he yelled. “He has broad shoulders and a silver scale long sword.”

Eyes widening, every Zora present quickly whipped their heads around, nervously looking for the only Zora who fit that description.

However, they couldn’t find him, because _that_ Zora was currently at the top of the tower with his younger brother and the Hylian Champion, numbly leaning against the railing in shock.

“…I mean, he doesn’t _necessarily_ have to be talking about you…” Link muttered, eyes focused on the Yiga Blademaster below.

“No, it is definitely me, Hylian Champion.” Brivere said in a low voice, glancing at the Hylian Champion next to him. “There are not many other golden knights. I am also the only knight to use a sword, as Zora traditionally favor spears.”

“What the hell do they want with _you_?”

“…I do not know.”

It was rare for the reserved golden knight to feel terror, but for some reason, every scale on his body felt cold, his heart somehow beating erratically and staying perfectly still at the same time. Brivere had always been a careful man, thinking out every possible action, carefully choosing each word he said, as if trying to write the future for himself based off of everything he had learned from the past.

But now, things were different.

He didn’t know a single thing about the Yiga Clan other than that they were unpredictable, dangerous savages. Brivere didn’t know _what_ to expect in this situation.

And the mere thought of the unknown absolutely terrified the Knight Captain.

Still, he didn’t let the anxiety seeping into his body show, a cold stinging sensation that ate away at his stomach and crawled up his spine, making his head feel numb when it seeped into his mind. Instead, he hid it all beneath his usual stony, emotionless mask as he drew away from the railing.

“Hylian Champion.” he said, reeling back and bending his knees. “Get back to the Basilica and watch over Estuu for me.”

Link’s eyes widened as he lunged toward the golden knight. “Are you fucking crazy?!” he yelled, grabbing onto his arm. “You can’t just-!”

Ripping himself out of the Hylian’s grasp, Brivere squatted down and pushed his remaining strength into his strong legs, launching himself over the railing. He ignored Link’s voice yelling at him to stop, as well as Estuu’s high pitched whines, which quickly grew into a scream.

Yet as he gracefully flipped through the air, the Knight Captain was grateful that their panicked shouts slowly dimmed into silence, not only for his _own_ sanity, but because it also meant that no one else would be able to hear them and find their location.

When he untucked his body and elegantly landed on the gemstone pavilion below, the sound of Brivere’s webbed feet smacking onto the ground made everyone within hearing distance snap towards him, weapons pointed at him from all directions. The Zora soldiers only eased up when they realized who it was.

 “Yup, you’re the one.” the Yiga Blademaster said smugly, pointing at the new guest. “Drop your weapon.”

Numbly bobbing his head up and down, Brivere reached for the silver scale longsword strapped onto his back, quickly taking it off of its weapon strap before throwing the blade onto the ground. The longsword smacked against the gemstone with a sharp clatter that echoed across the pavilion.

If it was his mother’s sword, he would have absolutely refused, but that precious memorabilia was long broken and gone by now. Luckily the one he just disposed of was just a replica that meant nothing other than a weapon to protect himself with.  

Brivere slowly walked towards the First Knight and the Yiga Blademaster, steadily holding his hands up in the air as he weaved through the maze of his fallen comrades. His intense golden glare burned a hole into the Yiga Blademaster’s mask, who didn’t flinch, instead seeming satisfied by the way his body straightened up in smug confidence. “Knight Captain, huh? What’s your actual name?”

Once he was standing right next to the First Knight, just a few feet in front of the Yiga Blademaster, the golden knight dropped his hands. “Brivere.” he said in an unsettlingly calm tone of voice.

The Yiga Blademaster thoughtfully nodded, as if they were two people just trying to get to know each other more at a pleasant restaurant. “Well, Brivere, I’d say that you have a choice.” he laughed, holding one hand out. “If you come with us, we promise to retreat all of our forces and not cause further harm to your precious domain or beloved prince. Your people may defend the Hylian Champion to the death, but they seem more than willing to let some disposable knight go.”

“…What do you want with me?”

“Oh, _you_ don’t deserve to know. But you’ll find out soon enough.”

Brivere bitterly mused that his prince’s reckless nature had rubbed off on him. “I accep-!”

“Knight Captain.” the First Knight said sharply, clutching onto the golden Zora’s armored shoulder. “Why are you doing this?”

Brivere turned to face the First Knight with his brow raised. “What do you mean?” he asked casually, as if truly confused as to why the older Zora would be concerned.

“Why must you bend to their whims?” the First Knight hissed. “We are more than capable of fighting them off!”

Brivere frowned. “That is exactly the problem.”

“What do-!”

“I apologize, First Knight, but it is best for things to be this way.” the Knight Captain swiftly interrupted, glancing back at the Yiga Blademaster. “Think of all of our people who have already been killed by these ruthless savages. While our people are certainly skillful enough to defeat them, I truly believe that they are insane enough to follow their cause to their graves, and in doing so, they will murder countless innocents and destroy our domain in the process.”

To anyone else, it would have seemed strange that the Knight Captain was determined to save so many people at the cost of his own life, despite that basically being the sole purpose of his job. Because quite frankly, not many were actually as innocent as he referred them to be; most of the Zora Domain had tormented the poor golden knight and his family ever since his birth, all due to his convoluted parentage.

If anything, perhaps he was even justified in letting all of them perish, burning in the chaos that was currently destroying the Zora Domain.

However, a strong sense of justice throbbed within the Knight Captain's chest, possibly passed down by his alleged father: the late First Knight, Prion. And unbeknownst to anyone, something else was passed down as well, a gift that even Brivere was uncertain of.

Besides, contrary to his infamous reputation as a reserved, stuck up Zora, Brivere actually had a soft side hiding beneath his stone cold mask. No matter how much others had tread on him, he still desired to protect them until the end.

And even if he _were_ to disregard his tormentors, there was no way the golden knight could stand by and do nothing when Prince Sidon and Estuu, the only family he had left, was still in danger from the invasion currently corrupting their beloved domain.

Brivere glanced up at the tower where he had left his younger brother. “I desire to protect everyone, not only by obligation as a knight for our glorious domain; but because it is the right thing to do, even at the cost of my own life.”

The First Knight solemnly shook his head. “Still, you have worth as well, Knight Captain.”

“Do I now?” Brivere bitterly chuckled, focusing back on the other knight next to him. “To be quite frank, I cannot believe that after being told otherwise for nearly a century because of my parentage.”

The First Knight opened his mouth to politely refute the golden knight’s statement before being silenced by Brivere’s intense gaze. “It is fine, Knight Captain.” he said firmly. “One disposable knight in exchange for the rest of our glorious domain and the Hylian Champion. The correct choice is obvious.”

The Knight Captain paused and weakly tittered, glancing up again at the tower he had just leapt down from. “My lord also commanded me to protect the Hylian Champion with my life. And I intend to follow my lord’s orders to the grave.”

Weighing the options, the First Knight hesitantly sighed before slowly taking his hand off of Brivere’s shoulder. “I will make sure the Hylian Champion gets to safety.” he said quietly, his voice low enough to be inaudible for the Yiga Blademaster standing just a few feet in front of them. “We will also inform the king and the prince of this. If you are not killed, then we will find you.”

The Knight Captain gratefully bobbed his head up and down before turning back to the Yiga Blademaster, who had his arms confidently crossed, head tilted in smug victory. “I accept your compromise.”

“Get on your knees then.” the Yiga Blademaster snarled.

“…I beg your pardon?”

“To be quite honest, part of the reason we are doing this is _revenge_. Either get on your knees and beg for mercy or we start another war right here, right now.”

Lips pursing in frustration and confusion, Brivere hesitantly shifted between his webbed feet, not wanting to give the bastard the satisfaction. Besides, he only knelt for the royal family, no one else.

The Yiga Blademaster grunted and held his arm up, a familiar blue orb suddenly appearing in his hand, it’s threatening, unholy aura making everybody flinch. A chorus of screams and panicked yelps erupted out of the Zora’s side as each soldier knew fully well that another bomb attack would be devastating. The freshly burnt Zora corpses littered around them was enough to prove that.

Brivere immediately dropped onto his knees, silently cursing out the Yiga Blademaster. Still, he compensated for his guilt by reminding himself that his kneeling was for the good of the domain. For the royal family. For his prince. For _Estuu_.

“Good.” the Yiga Blademaster purred in a sickeningly sweet voice. “Now, what is it that you want us to do?”

Sighing, Brivere lowered his eyes, firmly planting his hands on the ground as he slightly bowed his head. “Please, take me in exchange for my domain.” he said in a low voice.

“What was that?” the Yiga Blademaster hummed, holding one hand to where his ear would be beneath the mask while the other hand raised the bomb higher above his head, threatening to drop the blue orb any second.

The golden knight tightly shut his eyes and bowed so low that his crest was brushing against the ground. “Please, take me in exchange for my domain!” he shouted, his rough voice echoing in the silent pavilion.

Brivere looked up at the sound of a content hum, only to have his entire world knocked onto its side as the Yiga Blademaster’s foot swiftly connected to the side of his face. He immediately collapsed onto his side in shock, sharp fire burning his right cheek.

“How dare you!” he heard the First Knight shout along with the sound every Zora soldier behind him yelling in fury, everyone quickly raising their weapons and charging forward. However, they all stopped as Brivere raised his hand, continuing to keep his arm up as he slowly got back onto his feet, glaring at the Yiga Blademaster the entire time.

The unimpressed man just tilted his head in amusement. “See? No need to get your tail fins in a twist, he’s fine.” he laughed. Pointing at Brivere with one hand, the other one reached behind his back and pulled out a rope. “You. Here.”

Brivere continued to burn a hole into the man’s mask with his golden glare, keeping his stone cold mask on as he walked up to the Yiga Blademaster and held his arms out, hands together. He didn’t even flinch as the rope was tightly and intricately tied around his wrists. “You better not have any enforcements remaining after I have left with you.” Brivere warned.

“No need to worry.” the Yiga Blademaster chuckled, holding up his end of the rope proudly like an owner taking their dog for a walk. “All of us will be leaving as I march you through the streets of your precious domain. Now come, Brivere, you’ve wasted enough of our time already.”

It took every ounce of willpower within the Knight Captain to not roll his eyes, snarl, or give _any_ kind of reaction, really. He had learned far too well for far too long that it was better to not give his tormentors the satisfaction of seeing him bothered by their words. Instead, he silently trailed behind the Yiga Blademaster, quietly sighing in relief as he saw the rest of the Yiga Clan hiding in the shadows quickly dart away in retreat.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made Brivere slightly tilt his head to look over his shoulder, almost stumbling on his webbed feet in shock of what he saw.

Behind him, the First Knight was firmly standing at attention, his hand sharply raised in salute to his brow. Every other Zora soldier was doing the same, all of them silently bidding the Knight Captain farewell. And if Brivere strained hard enough, he swore that he could hear Estuu screaming atop the tall tower that he had left the scarlet Zora in.

And while the mere possibility broke his heart, it just reminded the golden knight of who he was doing this for.

The Knight Captain bitterly chuckled as he bowed his head to his fellow soldiers before fully turning forward again, not wanting to dwell on his rash decision for too long. Besides, this was for the best. He had no worth in Zora society, not even to his beloved prince, other than a sword and shield meant to die to protect others.

Still, he found it a bit sad that this was the only time so many had actually shown him respect. Was it regret for their past vitriol, or was it gratitude for his sacrifice?

As the Knight Captain continued to swiftly follow the Yiga Blademaster tugging him along by his new leash, watching hordes of Yiga Clan members quickly flood out of the domain, he came to a different conclusion.

Brivere remembered that the gesture was also used to respect dead soldiers at their funeral pyre.


	2. To Everyone, I Am A Tool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brivere's in pain what else is new
> 
> watch him suffer
> 
> (another fanfic for Coma Baby that no one is gonna read)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfiction for a fanfiction called Coma Baby by BanishedOne on AO3 (tumblr: @banishfics / @banishedone). If you like a grumpy Link and really well developed, deep characters and an amazing take on the political structure of the Zora Domain, then definitely check out Coma Baby! It’s a long read and still going on, but the writing and descriptions are superb and it just means more great content.
> 
> I post memes and fics for Coma Baby on my tumblr bunnyb0b, you can chat with me any time about anything!
> 
> This bonus chapter was not beta read, so prepare for trash and mistakes lmao

Brivere was agonizingly on edge as he stood there, completely blind, completely unable to move his arms, his legs nervously twitching in apprehension as he desperately tried to focus on the deafening silence around him, flinching at every tiny noise that pierced the darkness.

At this point, he had given up trying to use his future abilities like they had told him to. It was absolutely hopeless. Whenever he tried, he would get too distracted to sense what was going on around him, and the visions never came in time to save him from their torment. He found it more productive to just focus on the senses that weren’t obscured by the cloth tied over his eyes, intensely listening for the snap of a bow or the whir of an arrow.

And finally, it came.

His heart erratically pumped in his chest as a small _thwap_ shattered the nerve wracking silence, which had lasted for Hylia knows how long despite the countless Yiga Clan warriors that surrounded him. Brivere quickly shifted to the side, fear and relief washing over him as he felt the rod of the arrow brush against his head tail, which was much more preferable to its sharp point piercing into his bare scales.

He would know, considering that it had already happened numerous times since he had come here.

Wherever “here” was, he wasn’t completely sure. The best Brivere could discern was that it was the Yiga Clan’s hideout, based off of the intense heat that could only be from the Gerudo Highlands and also the small snippets of conversation he was able to pick up from his captors. All he knew for sure was that it was surprisingly easy to get here, since the Yiga Clan apparently had some sort of ancient technology that was easily able to warp them from the Zora Domain to wherever he was now.

And while Brivere didn’t know how much time had passed since then, because of his blindfold that blocked out any form of light, it had definitely been more than a couple days at this point. Possibly even a week. However, this was only going off of the few times the Knight Captain was allowed to rest and sleep, presumably at night.

“Don’t pat yourself on the back, Brivere.” a familiar voice tittered from his left, making the golden knight snap his head in that direction and snarl at who he assumed to be the leader. “I can tell that you just got lucky. Prepare for another round. And you _better_ use your ability this time.”

The Yiga Blademaster who had bargained for him in the first place was usually the one to make orders, so Brivere could only assume that he was the one in charge of the Yiga Clan. Or at the very least, in charge of the squadron that had been torturing and training him ever since he gave himself over in exchange for his domain and the Hylian Champion. And while they would rather keep the golden knight alive, they also made it abundantly clear that they had no problem killing him either.

So instead, Brivere stood there, waiting for the even the weakest hint of noise to tell him where the next arrow would come from. However, when it came, it came in the form of a chorus of whirring air that shot at him from every direction. It was completely disorientating, and Brivere desperately dove to the floor, trying to minimize how much he would get hit. Still, several arrows embedded into several parts of his body, bolts of pain shooting through his golden frame, eliciting a startled cry from the Zora knight.

A disappointed scoff erupted above him, telling Brivere that the Yiga Blademaster was standing over him like usual. This confrontation always happened whenever he failed this asinine training of theirs. Meaning that it happened a _lot_.

“Can’t blame us for this.” his captor grunted, harshly ripping the arrows out of Brivere’s body. “Really, it’s just karma for your interference.”

Brivere grit his sharp teeth, not wanting to give his tormentors the satisfaction of hearing him in pain, smothering the scream that thrashed around in his chest.

The clattering noise of several arrows hitting the floor next to Brivere’s head made the golden knight flinch, only to further recoil when the Yiga Blademaster kicked his foot in the broken Zora’s side. “Don’t forget what I told you; it’s _your_ fault our mission even failed in the first place, so if you insist on using that future ability of yours, it’s going to be for _us_ for now on as compensation.”

Brivere kept his stone cold mask on, not replying even with the smallest use of body language. This made the Yiga Blademaster chuckle before stomping down on the golden knight’s head tail with a sickening _crunch_. “Let me make this clear.” he sneered, grinding his foot into Brivere’s head scales. “Your only value is your future vision. It is more than obvious that you have it, because we have been observing you since you saved the Hylian Champion in the prince’s quarters, and we were more than aware of your background. Just use it already. There’s no point in hiding it.”

A snarl broke across Brivere’s blank face, pointed nowhere in particular since he couldn’t see where his captor was. “I already told you.” he spat. “I have been trying. I have no control over it.”

Chuckling, the Yiga Blademaster lifted his foot off of the golden Zora, his quiet footsteps fading into nothingness as he slinked away. “Then you better try harder. If you can’t even use your own damn ability, then you’re no different than any other Zora that we have killed.”

It was completely silent for a few moments before swift footsteps stormed over to the golden knight still lying on the ground, quickly pushing something cold and metallic against his mouth. Brivere vehemently shook his head, pursing his lips, not wanting to drink whatever it was they were trying to give him.

“Drink it.” the person hissed, most likely a henchman for the Yiga Blademaster. “It’s just a health potion.”

Hesitantly, Brivere let his lips partially crack open, the bitter potion dribbling over his chin as he tried to drink it. Although it tasted horrible, the golden knight sighed in relief as he felt his arrow wounds close up, the sharp stings of pain slowly subsiding to a subtle buzz. Once it was all gone, the Yiga Clansmen quickly disappeared, and Brivere was alone once more.

Save for the Yiga Clan warriors that surrounded him on all sides, bows and arrows pointed at him from every direction.

“This is your last chance.” the Yiga Blademaster’s voice boomed, echoing around the room and making it impossible to tell where he was. “Use your ability to sense how to avoid the arrows. If you don’t, we will kill you for your worthlessness.”

Brivere’s guts froze as his captor’s words sank in. There was absolutely no doubt that they _would_ kill him. As if the torturous training wasn’t enough to prove that, they had also told him many times that he was to blame for their plan going awry, a fact that they were furious about. They had mocked and taunted him many times, saying that they would have slowly, excruciatingly killed him by now if it weren’t for his little potential.

Although it was a fact that was obvious ever since he had first handed himself over, the reality of his imminent demise was something that had never really felt genuine until now.

For a few moments, the Knight Captain had actually considered giving up. At that point, wouldn’t death be much better compared to being reduced to nothing but a tool for those above him to abuse?

What would the point of living be anyways? When, or rather, _if_ he got back to the Zora Domain, they would most likely doubt his abilities like they had been ever since he was born. And in the unlikely event that that they did believe him, wouldn’t they just use him like the Yiga Clan was trying to do right now?

Brivere had had no friends or respect because of his convoluted parentage for over a century at that point. He had hurt the one Zora who had ever shown him undeserved kindness, and despite the prince’s forgiving nature, it would take a miracle to get over the blow he had dealt to their relationship.

Maybe this was just what he deserved.

The golden knight’s frame deflated on the unfamiliar cold floor, almost resolute in his decision to just admit defeat already. Because in the unlikely event that he won, who would he be able to share that victory with?

All Brivere had was Estuu.

…And all Estuu had was him.

The thought of his beloved younger brother alone was enough to make the golden Zora jump back onto his feet, determination and fury blazing inside of him, an intense heat that threatened to burn Brivere alive.

He couldn’t abandon Estuu, not after everything the two of them had been through. His death would be too cruel for the young Zora who had already lost everything else.

It was a complete mistake to ever give himself up and leave his younger brother in the first place. Brivere would survive to compensate for his foolishness, and he was adamant to tell this to Estuu himself.

Because all he had was Estuu, and all Estuu had was him.

Unlike all of his previous attempts with the Yiga Clan’s unconventional training, Brivere didn’t try to helplessly listen for the most diminutive noise that barely broke the intense silence that he had grown accustomed to. Instead he did the opposite: he let all of his senses melt away as he concentrated on his thoughts, each one a prayer focused on his desire to see Estuu again.

And to make it up to Sidon as well.

Despite the blindfold tightly covering his eyes, images and scenes blossomed in Brivere’s vision, as clear as if they were happening right in front of him. It was quite disorientating at first, and the golden knight was completely confused until he remembered that his ability had worked the same way when it had first occurred while trying to save his beloved prince.

 The experience was very surreal and difficult to explain, for even the Knight Captain himself couldn’t fathom what exactly was going on. All he knew for sure was that he had never seen these situations before, but they appeared before him so confidently that they could only be from a future to come.

Brivere quickly scanned the sequences of events that played in his mind, laying out direct paths of what was about to happen. However, he also scanned the background of each image, trying to figure out more about his current predicament. The Knight Captain was in an unfamiliar area filled with red and black boxes, strange white symbols, and strangely enough, bananas. Countless Yiga Clan members surrounded him in a tight circle, bows drawn, the Yiga Blademaster standing on a pile of boxes, giving subtle orders with hand signals telling each warrior when and where to shoot.

“Are you ready, Brivere?” the Yiga Blademaster purred, disrupting the golden knight’s concentration.

Sharply nodding his head, the Knight Captain positioned himself into a battle stance, ready to move at a moment’s notice. He quickly scanned through the scenes of the future that played out in his mind’s eye, taking note of where each archer was standing, of where they would shoot their arrows, of how he was oriented in the room.

Despite the lack of warning noises, Brivere still shifted to his right, feeling a swift rush of air sail past him just moments later. After a skeptical pause, he bent his knees and tilted his head, narrowly avoiding an arrow that shot right past his head tail. As his heart beat erratically, the golden knight moved around, confidence slowly changing every hesitant movement into a swift dodge, allowing him to weave in-between arrows as they flew all around him. He never once felt their sharpened points graze his scales, the closest thing to it only being a bolt of air as the arrow completely missed him.

After a few minutes of graceful dancing, the Knight Captain soon stood completely still, his abilities sensing that the so-called “training” was finally over. The Yiga Clan was all out of arrows, and not a single one had pierced the golden Zora.

If he was in any other situation, Brivere would have been completely overwhelmed by sheer joy and exhilaration, finally satisfied at being able to prove that he _was_ Prion’s son, that everyone who had ever tormented his family was absolutely _wrong_ , that he truly had worth despite always having been told otherwise.

But as a thunderous round of sarcastic clapping drowned out the silence he had gotten used to, any shred of happiness was completely destroyed as Brivere remembered where he was and what he was doing there.

“See, Brivere? You _could_ do it. Perhaps all you really needed was just some “encouragement”, my bad.” the Yiga Blademaster laughed as the mocking applause died down. “I suppose you _do_ have some value after all.”

;

If he was going off of his sleep schedule, the only indicator of time in the darkness of his blindfold, it had been roughly three weeks since he had been taken to the Yiga Clan hideout.

After his initial display of competence, the training only got harsher and more demanding from then on, which Brivere hadn’t even thought was possible. He only got to rest when he slept in a shallow hole filled with dirty water, particles of dust floating around that almost made it difficult breathe underwater, as if he was inhaling a cloud of smoke every time. However, it was a much better alternative to drying up and dehydrating in the deadly heat of the Gerudo Highlands.

Arrow training had just been just the beginning. Soon after came knife throws, sword dodging, running in the Gerudo Desert, practically every kind of test of prediction under the intense heat of the sun. In each one, he had to avoid danger using nothing but his future seeing abilities, all with the same blindfold and rope binding his wrists together that had been tied around him the first day he had arrived. At that point, he was completely used to the darkness, although he was pretty sure that his shoulders would be permanently damaged from being stretched back so far.

The Yiga Blademaster claimed that the intense physical aspect of the training was just to strengthen him as a warrior, as well as encourage his abilities to work out of an instinct for survival. Brivere was pretty sure that the asshole was just mad that his plans had been ruined by the Knight Captain’s sudden ability.

Really, if he thought about it, the Yiga Blademaster was right. His powers had never shown itself before, not even with the smallest hint of it even existing before the night of the attack of his prince and the Zora Domain. Although he would have appreciated it if his father’s ability had appeared in his childhood, Brivere was grateful it at least showed up at all instead of remaining a mystery for the rest of his life.

However, the Yiga Clan’s training was more focused on encouraging his abilities to grow more powerful, allowing him to gain more control. Each exercise was dangerous, threatening his life with every slip up or mistake using his new power. The high possibility of death along with the determination to return to Estuu and Sidon motivated the Knight Captain to put up with their commands, albeit with his infamous emotionless mask on the entire time.

And with the training also came intense interrogations and questioning, demanding to know _anything_ about the Yiga Clan’s enemies as well as what would happen in the other domains.

Still, Brivere made sure not to tell the Yiga Clan anything that could actually be of any use to them or their cause, such as the Hylian Champion’s location, weaknesses and openings in the Zora Domain, or if anyone was coming to storm their base. If they demanded that he tell them, Brivere would just feign ignorance, claiming that his ability wasn’t powerful enough to know yet. Sure, it would gain him a beating and further mockery, sometimes even more difficult “training”, but to the dedicated Knight Captain, all of the suffering was completely worth it.

Because Brivere actually _did_ know the answers to the questions they constantly asked him.

As much as he hated to admit it to himself, and although he would never tell his captors about it, the Yiga Clan’s unconventional training was actually working. The desperation to see Estuu again, to make things up with his beloved prince, to _survive_ …

Perhaps the pain and agony was just compensation for his powers, or at the very least, they encouraged him enough to speed up the learning process. He could now call upon his future seeing ability with more ease than before. It definitely wasn’t perfect, but it didn’t take as long and also tended to be more accurate and easier to decipher.

As they forced him to do more agonizing training, Brivere secretly practiced expanding his range, predicting the future of the domain he desperately wanted to see again.

The Zora Domain was completely disrupted and wrecked from the Yiga Clan’s invasion, sure, but they were a resilient and proud race. Which was why the Knight Captain wasn’t surprised to see that they would quickly rebuild their beloved domain, holding mass funerals for the deceased, celebrating their survival against another threat. Of course, the political and social climate would be in complete turmoil, half of the intense debates being over the Hylian Champion’s involvement, the other half surprisingly being over if they should save the kidnapped Knight Captain or not.

Quite honestly, Brivere wasn’t shocked to see that many would oppose a rescue mission. His people didn’t know of his future ability yet, so in their eyes, he was just another replaceable knight. And knights were _meant_ to die for the royal family and the sake of the Zora Domain, so he had clearly just fulfilled his duty.

However, it was _also_ obvious that they were just happy that he was out of their sight. Brivere had never thought that their contempt for him would be so vile, but according to his visions, many were satisfied that the golden knight with the convoluted background was gone, most likely for good.

Luckily for him, the Hylian Champion and Estuu were clearly still alive and well, seeing as his visions showed that they would often stay Prince Sidon, fighting against the heartless Zora government for the Knight Captain’s life. He was surprised that Link seemed dedicated to get him back, considering how the two of them had beat the shit out of each other just hours before he traded himself in the Hylian’s place. Then again, that may have been the very reason why Link was trying to get a rescue team for Brivere in the first place, feeling guilt for the Yiga Clan’s attack. After all, they had invaded the Zora Domain with the intent of kidnapping the Hylian Champion, so technically, it _was_ his fault.

Still, Brivere tried not to cast blame onto anyone but his tormentors. Sure, he didn’t like the Hylian Champion, and _sure_ , maybe he nearly beat Link to death on a bridge once, but it wasn’t as if the Hylian was behind the attack. No, the only ones responsible was the Yiga Clan for their brutal methods, completely going out of their way to cause as much unnecessary bloodshed and damage as possible.

Thus, throughout the countless hours of vicious training and constant interrogation, falling into a steady schedule, Brivere refused to give into the Yiga Clan’s orders as much as he could. Sometimes it was more obvious, like when he fought back despite being warned that he would be killed at any sign of disobedience. And other times it was subtle, such as when he gave them useless predictions of the future that were completely worthless to their goals.

For some reason, they hadn’t killed him yet, despite apparently being useless in the long run. Brivere at least made sure to make their jobs a living nightmare, using his sharp teeth to bite anyone giving him a health potion or often putting up a fight whenever he was led somewhere. Of course, he never took it too far, still determined to survive and see Estuu and Sidon again. It wasn’t too hard either, as he usually used his ability to see which acts of rebellion would end up getting him killed, and unsurprisingly, it was most of them.

But eventually, his steady schedule that switched between restless sleep and torturous training abruptly changed when the Yiga Blademaster disrupted his slumber much earlier than usual.

“Get up.” he harshly grunted, waiting for the golden knight to rise from his watery prison.

When Brivere stood upright, the water only came up to his stomach. He staggered over to the edge and bent over for his chest to lay on the rocks, quickly hoisting himself out of the dirty water and rolling over. Weeks (at least, he was assuming that it had been weeks) of doing that exact routine made it almost second nature to the golden knight, so it wasn’t long before he was back on his feet.

Of course, he was still wearing the same blindfold as he had been since he had first been taken here. Even the same rope had been pinning his hands behind his back the entire time, which is why he slightly sighed with shocked relief when the rope was suddenly cut.

For a split second, adrenaline rushed through his body as Brivere considered fighting back with his newly freed hands. However, a quick glance into the future revealed that he would just immediately be killed, as he was still surrounded by Yiga Clan warriors like he usually was. Reluctantly, he allowed the Yiga Blademaster to roughly bring his arms forward and tie his hands in front of him.

At the very least, the golden knight’s tense muscles were able to stretch into a new position. The aching pain slowly subsided into a more subtle buzz as the Yiga Blademaster tugged on his rope, leading him out of their hideout.

As he was blindly led through a winding series of halls, Brivere couldn’t help but feel hope surge through his broad frame, every golden scale on his body tingling in anticipation. While he _had_ been a nuisance for far too long, he hadn’t done anything _too_ bad to earn his early execution. Besides, his death march would be celebrated and mocked by every Yiga Clan warrior that absolutely hated his guts, but instead, he was only met with silence as he marched out of their hideout.

Was he finally being set free? Did Prince Sidon manage to bargain for his life?

Or was there something else they had planned for the Knight Captain?

Brivere attempted to use his new ability, which he had more control over now, trying to come up with a plan or at least be prepared for whatever was going to happen to him. However, the abrupt disruption of his restless sleep paired with exhaustion from weeks of harsh mental and physical training had taken a toll on the golden knight. It was clear enough when his visions came to him in jumbled, blurred messes, flickering like a dying candle before going out altogether.

Instead, Brivere held his head high in forced confidence as he left the Yiga Clan hideout, feeling the cool night air brush his scales instead of the intense heat of the morning sun. His captor yanked his rope leash, making the Knight Captain walk through the Gerudo desert’s sand, his webbed feet struggling not to sink into it. They traveled for a few minutes before coming to an abrupt stop, standing on rougher, more solid ground that indicated a rock.

“Get into the wagon.” the Yiga Blademaster growled, shoving Brivere into a large wooden object. He blindly felt around, slowly raising each webbed foot into the wagon, hoisting his large frame into the back of it. While it wasn’t large enough for the golden knight to sit up in, it was at least long enough for him to lie down on the rough wood.

A small sigh of relief escaped Brivere’s taut lips as he let his tired body slightly deflate against the wagon. Exhaustion nearly threatened to make him pass out the second he was lying on his back, but instead, the golden knight strained to hear the clicks of several locks and the whines of horses just in front of him.

“Let’s head out!” the Yiga Blademaster yelled, his commands met with a chorus of cheers and hollering by his Yiga Clan soldiers.

And with that, the wagon jolted to life, rolling towards Hylia knows where and taking the Knight Captain with it, who soon passed out into the forgiving arms of the darkness of his blindfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you keep writing torture scenes for brivere  
> this happened in TTTLE too lmao


	3. For Him, I Am Finally Useful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things only get worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfiction for a fanfiction called Coma Baby by BanishedOne on AO3 (tumblr: @banishfics / @banishedone). If you like a grumpy Link and really well developed, deep characters and an amazing take on the political structure of the Zora Domain, then definitely check out Coma Baby! It’s a long read and still going on, but the writing and descriptions are superb and it just means more great content.
> 
> I post memes and fics for Coma Baby on my tumblr bunnyb0b, you can chat with me any time about anything!
> 
> This bonus chapter was not beta read, so prepare for trash and mistakes lmao

"Get up.” someone familiar commanded in a rough voice. When Brivere didn’t immediately answer, still dazed from his wounds and disoriented from the long travel, several pairs of hands harshly gripped onto his arm and yanked him out of the carriage, all of them quickly letting go save for one rough grip. Stumbling onto his webbed feet, Brivere was forced to follow someone he couldn’t see as they dragged him forward.

The golden knight was certainly larger and more skilled than the Yiga Clan warrior, but it was more than likely that he was surrounded by many more that would immediately kill him should he suddenly become difficult to handle. Plus, the previous weeks of torture had taken a toll on the Knight Captain, as much as he hated to admit it. Weakened, hands tied behind his back, blindfolded, outnumbered, weaponless…

Everything was stacked up against Brivere, and he knew it well. He didn’t even need his newfound future seeing abilities to understand that.

So the Knight Captain had no choice but to blindly stumble around, only changing directions whenever the Yiga Clansmen clutching onto his arm pulled him somewhere else. From the grass brushing against his legs and the rough rocks that crunched beneath his feet, Brivere was at least able to tell that they were in some sort of open field or forest, most likely in Hylian territory.

Brivere and his entourage of Yiga Clansmen continued walking for Hylia knows how long. It was impossible for the golden knight to tell, as the blindfold was tied so tightly that no light, from either the sun or moon, could penetrate the thick fabric. He was also still disoriented from being tied up in the back of the carriage as they traveled for what felt like an eternity. Still, the Knight Captain tried to walk as dignified as he could, ignoring the pain that erupted around each part of his body every time he moved.

But in the grand scheme of things, none of it mattered. What was _really_ important was what Brivere had seen in his vision, the moment they were now walking towards when the future would become the present.

Finally, they had apparently reached their destination when a small wave of familiar gasps and whispers broke the deadly silence that the golden knight had gotten used to. As much as Brivere wanted to see his people again, he wasn’t necessarily thrilled at being humiliated in front of them like he had been from the second he was born.

The noises quieted down as the person leading him abruptly stopped. “Kneel.” the Yiga Clansmen barked.

Brivere didn’t reply, only tightening his frown as he slightly shook his head.

Someone roughly shoved their shoulder into his broad back, forcing the golden knight to fall to the ground with a grunt. Before he could get up, several pairs of hands roughly grabbed onto his shoulders and forced him into a kneeling position, only letting go once he didn’t attempt to move out of it.

Perhaps the Knight Captain should have just gone along with their whims in the first place and spare himself the pain and indignity, but at this point, he didn’t care. Even with the severe disadvantage in the situation, the golden knight refused to bend for their commands or give them even the smallest fraction of satisfaction from his obedience.

When the blindfold was finally taken off, his vision was extremely blurred, eyes sensitive from weeks in forced darkness. Even the faint moonlight was enough to make his eyes feel like they were on fire, and he slowly blinked them to try and readjust to the real world around him.

Prince Sidon was thankfully the first thing he saw, standing just a few meters away from the Knight Captain. Brivere tried to ignore how his heart soared at seeing the large red Zora after so long, but he couldn’t help but only focus on Sidon despite the many elite Knights standing beside the prince and the large Zora army right behind them. 

Brivere quickly glanced down at his body, which he had almost forgotten what it looked like after weeks of forced blindness. However, the worrisome scars and freshly bleeding wounds that nearly covered all of his broad frame were obviously not there before the blindfold had come on. It was no surprise that every Zora in attendance was examining the golden knight in shock, silently thankful that they hadn’t been the one in his position for the past few weeks.

Although he absolutely hated seeing his prince in any form of pain, the Knight Captain couldn’t help but feel relieved at the clear concern that contorted the prince’s handsome features. Perhaps it was pathetic, but Brivere was silently happy that he apparently meant _something_ to Sidon.

Even if he wasn’t valued as much as the Hylian Champion, it was much better than nothing at all.

“So.” the Yiga Blademaster standing next to Brivere said, loudly smacking his hands together and tilting his head. “I am not one for dragging things out longer than necessary.”

“Neither am I.” Prince Sidon scowled.

The Yiga Blademaster heartily laughed, as if he and Sidon were just two friends reflecting on some good memories. Still, Brivere caught the malice that tinged the Yiga Blademaster's tone. "It is good that we are on the same page then." he chuckled. "I'll cut to the chase then. We will trade the Hylian Champion for your Knight Captain."

"Absolutely not." Prince Sidon immediately replied.

Brivere tried not to let his heart fall at his prince's unhesitant response. What else did he expect?

Although the Yiga Blademaster wore a mask, the sneer on his face was apparent from the sarcasm dripping off of his rough voice. "I cannot say that I am surprised. Of course you wouldn't trade the legendary Hylian Champion for some disposable knight."

"Oh no, it is not because of that." Prince Sidon said in a threateningly calm voice. "I just do not intend to leave this place without both of them."

At this rate, Brivere's heart was going to give out. He's had too much heart break and sudden hope in such a short span of time. When this was all over, the golden knight would definitely talk out the misunderstandings between himself and the Prince, despite how much he hated discussing such insecurities and troubles.

Or perhaps they never would.

A blade was quickly pointed to Brivere's neck, the cold, sharp metal threateningly still against his scales. He made a point not to look at the Yiga Blademaster wielding the weapon, instead focusing his intense gaze on the prince in front of him, who gently smiled back in reassurance.

"I do not believe that can happen, Prince Sidon." the Yiga Blademaster purred. "We will possibly consider any other trade, but your Knight Captain certainly won't return without a compromise."

"I demand that you cease this foolishness at once." Prince Sidon barked. "You clearly do not value him as much as the Hylian Champion. Are you really willing to get your own warriors killed over someone like that?"

The Yiga Blademaster shrugged, still not removing the blade from Brivere's neck. "Can't the same be said for you?"

Despite the field being covered in Zora and Yiga Clansmen alike, no one spoke except for the two men that continued to glare at each other. As the standoff continued, the two armies barely held back by their respective leaders were tensely standing by. The Zora warriors behind their Prince were clutching onto their spears while the elite Knights standing next to the large red Zora quietly whispered advice and back up plans to him. And out of the corner of his eye, Brivere saw countless Yiga Clan warriors slightly bounce in place, a large range of weapons drawn in preparation of a fight.

Prince Sidon sighed and narrowed his eyes at the Yiga Blademaster. It was difficult to make a deal with someone so reckless, who was even wearing a mask that made it impossible to gauge his reactions nonetheless.

Which was why the prince slightly jumped when the Yiga Blademaster suddenly spoke up with a smug tone in his voice that seemingly came out of nowhere. "You know, I wasn't going to tell you about the true value of your Knight Captain. But perhaps if you fully understand what is on the line, then you will be more willing to cooperate."

Brivere felt the tip of the blade tap his shoulder before returning to his neck. He glanced up to glare at the Yiga Blademaster wielding the weapon, whose mask was directly looking at him from down the blade. "Go on. Tell them."

The Knight Captain hesitated, unsure of what to do. There was only one thing that his captor could be referring to, but he was unsure if he had enough confidence to say it himself. And quite honestly, the truth may make things even worse.

Still, he would much rather prefer that it came from his own mouth rather than the revolting Yiga Clan. Mustering up what was left of his strength, Brivere's jaw cracked open. "My lord," he slowly croaked, his voice hoarse from disuse. "I have been having visions of the future."

The Knight Captain apprehensively watched as his prince's golden eyes widened along with all of the Zora within hearing distance. A wave of whispers washed over the Zora army as people quietly told those too far away what the golden knight had just said, and soon all of them were gawking at him in disbelief.

"Knight Captain." a woman's voice harshly said. Brivere glanced over to see the Knight Divine standing near Prince Sidon with an unforgiving gaze directed right at him. She looked absolutely glorious in the brilliant moonlight, her scales shining underneath her golden armor and a red cloak that flowed perfectly in the breeze. Right now, the situation made the Knight Captain kneeled before the goddess herself, begging for mercy. "I do hope that you did not make such a lie up. While it may have saved your life, you are just making this situation much more complicated."

Brivere narrowed his eyes at the Knight Divine, silently smothering the heat that started to blossom in his chest. Of course, he didn't expect them to believe him right off the bat, but at the same time he was absolutely furious that she had the audacity to accuse him of otherwise without even giving him a chance first.

"I am not." the Knight Captain said curtly, his words clipped by his sharp tongue. "I used my ability to save Prince Sidon and the Hylian Champion. I then used it to guide the Hylian Champion to the Basilica, to trade myself in his place, to survive being tortured for weeks by the Yiga Clan, and to predict this very meeting. I assure you that I would not make such a thing up, especially considering my past."

"If that is true, then why did you tell them?" she asked, an accusatory tone in her threateningly steady voice.

This time, his captor spoke for him. "We have had eyes all over your domain for months." the Yiga Blademaster said proudly. "We knew of his past and didn't think much of it until he displayed some rather odd behavior the night of our invasion, which suggested that he did have the ability to see the future. We only took him to confirm it for ourselves, and he does indeed have such powers."

"Can you corroborate such a claim?" the Knight Divine said, clearly unimpressed. "How do we know that this is not some trick by your clan?"

Brivere could practically see the wicked smirk behind the Yiga Blademaster's mask as he turned to face the golden knight. "Show them."

Ironically, he didn't want to.

For his whole life, Brivere had suffered through endless torment that stemmed from doubt of his parentage: his true connection to the late First Knight, Prion. All Brivere had ever wanted was to just prove all of his tormentors wrong and shame them for their doubt, to just gain _some_ sense of justice for the irreversible harm inflicted onto his broken family.

He had always wanted to be right more than _anything_.

Just not like this.

Still, the golden knight was currently at the point of no return. Now that the truth was out there, he would just be mocked even more if he suddenly refused to not prove his claims. And while he shouldn't sacrifice his people for the sake of his pride, his visions may also be the only thing to get everyone out of this mess.

Brivere slowly nodded and closed his eyes, completely used to the lack of light but absolutely despising it nonetheless. He had spent too long in the darkness, but that was the only place where his visions could properly blossom in his mind's eye.

After running through the wave of images and scenes that crashed into his mind, Brivere picked out the closest event to this very moment, hoping that it would come as quickly as possible.

Tilting his head towards the sky, Brivere stared at the moon and stars hanging high above him. "A Rito messenger will fly overhead." he said, relaying his vision in a low voice. "They are bright green and will be wearing a white tunic along with a brown messenger bag."

Sidon and the Blademaster quickly repeated the message to their respective armies, making everyone crane their neck towards the sky as they watched in silence. In any other context, the scene would have looked ridiculous and would have probably been seen as hilarious, but no one in the sea of armies found it humorous in the slightest.

A cold stinging sensation began to creep up Brivere's spine as nothing happened, seconds crawling by like hours as everyone gawked at the open sky. Why wasn't his ability working? Was he actually wrong this whole time?

Perhaps Prion himself was cursing the poor golden Zora from beyond the grave, ensuring that Brivere be insulted and humiliated in front of as many respectable people as possible, as if he hadn't done so already.

A scoff made everyone within hearing distance look at the Knight Divine, who narrowed her golden eyes at Brivere. "I knew that you were trouble." she said in a steady voice tinged with disdain. "First your mother drags the domain down with her lies, and now you continue her dishonorable legacy with your very own. How dare-!"

"Look!" a voice cried out from the Zora army, followed by a wave of gasps and shouts of disbelief.

Everyone's heads snapped up to see a Rito soaring through the air, so high above that they apparently didnt see the war about to break out below them. Although they were very far away, the bright moonlight made it easy to make out their beautiful bright green feathers, a clean white tunic, and a brown messager bag hung around their shoulder. Meanwhile, everyone below watched in silent awe as the Rito messanger quickly flew over the trees and out of sight.

"So do you get it now?" the Yiga Blademaster snarled, pushing the end of the blade deeper into Brivere's neck, causing a trickle of blood to trail down his scales. "While he certainly isn't worth more than the Hylian Champion, he isn't completely worthless either. You aren’t getting him without a good trade, because I would rather have him be dead than have his powers end up back in your hands and ultimately the Hylian Champion's."

The sound of a woman clearing her throat made everyone turn to the Knight Divine, who had an unimpressed glare pointed right at the Yiga Blademaster. “That demonstration was not quite enough to prove that the Knight Captain has the ability to see the future.” she said, completely unconvinced. “For all we know, you could have hired that Rito to fly at just the right moment.”

Hesitant murmurs of agreement erupted out on the Zora’s side as the knights and soldiers nodded, still wary of the Knight Captain’s mysterious ability.

The golden knight bitterly mused that this situation was quite ironic. He was born into this wretched world being doubted, and now he would die that way as well.

“My lord.” Brivere grunted, ignoring the obvious glare that bore through the Yiga Blademaster’s mask as it turned to the golden knight. He said a silent apology to Estuu, regretting that his younger brother would never hear it. “Visions or not, I am certainly not worth getting into a battle over or making a trade. It would be reckless to assist these monsters in any shape or-!”

The Knight Captain felt the blade press harder against his neck, the cool metal slightly trembling from barely restrained fury. Brivere quietly grunted at the sharp bolt of pain that stung his scales as he glanced up at the weapon’s wielder. “You will stop talking. N _ow_.” the Yiga Blademaster hissed.

Perhaps this was absolutely the most inappropriate moment to do so; however, Brivere couldn’t help but let a rare smile slip onto his face as he shook his head before looking back at the prince. The sight of the red Zora he deeply cared for only made the uncommon smile become even more genuine, softly stretching across his face as his golden eyes half lidded in content. Sidon wasn’t a bad last sight.

“I promise not to use my abilities for them if they happen to take me back. And if I happen to die here, then so be it.” the Knight Captain said firmly. Prince Sidon weakly shook his head, tears rolling down his handsome face, not caring that he was losing his composure in front of his own people.

Brivere was absolutely ashamed that in the end, he was unable to make it back to Estuu. “You need to get everyone to leave and avoid further conflict or trading with them, _now_.”

The golden knight felt more fire erupt on his neck as the blade quickly slit across his throat, but he subtly drew his head back to minimize how deep the cut would actually be. Still, the Yiga Blademaster roughly stomped his foot into Brivere’s side, making the golden knight collapse onto the ground, gasping for breath as blood poured out of the gaping wound on his neck.

Prince Sidon and the rest of the Zora warriors yelled in panic, everyone on both sides immediately raising their weapons and pointing them at the enemy. A war would have definitely broken out if it weren’t for the Yiga Blademaster, who held one hand high up in the air while the other one clutched onto his blade, the sharpened point slightly piercing the scales below Brivere’s eye.

“He’s still alive.” the Yiga Blademaster spat. “But not for long. Make up your mind quickly. What will you trade him for?”

Brivere tried to focus his heavy breathing as he fought against the darkness that began to cloud the edges of his vison. His head was painfully squashing his head tail as his face looked up at the stars, their brightness slightly dimming with every passing second. He tried to tilt his head so that he could see what his comrades were doing, but every slight movement made his neck feel like it was about to rip in half.

Instead, he focused on the furious, quick whispers coming from the Zora’s side, which was clearly Prince Sidon speaking with his advisors. It appeared that the prince and several others were arguing to save him, be it with a trade or war, while the Knight Divine and a majority of the other elite knights were opposed to it. And quite frankly, Brivere completely agreed with them; one expendable knight in exchange for the safety of countless others, as well as not giving any form of assistance to their enemies.

The choice was obvious.

The Yiga Blademaster holding him hostage apparently began to realize this as well. The blade poking the scales beneath the golden knight’s eye began to slightly tremble, although it was unclear if it was from outrage or defeated panic.

Either way, Brivere was happy to see the smug bastard finally learn his place. However, the golden knight’s satisfaction began to drain away as a vision slammed into his mind, completely unprovoked.

And as he processed the images and scenes of a future to come, they absolutely shook the Knight Captain to the core.

“M-my lord…” he croaked, desperately trying to ignore the fire that burned in his throat with every small movement. Still, his low voice was barely audible over the intense debate of the fighting Zora officials. Even the Yiga Blademaster standing right above him apparently didn’t hear the golden knight, as he didn’t attempt to kick Brivere for his insolence. “…Please… _move_ …”

Frustration and terror drowned out the pain that stung his neck, rising to an unbearable crescendo as he watched the beginning of his vision start to play out in reality. And in an instant, it all snapped into a furious rush of adrenaline as the Yiga Blademaster slowly made a signal with his hand, still raised in the air, pointed right at Prince Sidon.

“NO!” the Knight Captain screamed, ripping his throat apart from the harsh screech that shook his entire frame. He rolled out from under the Yiga Blademaster and hastily staggered onto his feet, blood spilling out of the gaping wound on his neck, sloshing all over the golden knight and the ground around him. Brivere ignored his aching body, begging for him to collapse, instead stumbling to block Prince Sidon from the Yiga Clansmen.

And just in time as well, because just like in Brivere’s vision, a shock arrow shot out of the darkness shrouding the trees on the Yiga Clan’s side. But unlike his vision, it launched into the Knight Captain instead, completely missing its true target that was standing right behind him.

“BRIVERE!” he heard Prince Sidon scream as his golden frame collapsed onto the ground. However, the prince’s cries were drowned out by a tidal wave of furious battle cries, the Zora army finally charging towards the Yiga scum right in front of them, weapons raised and sharp teeth bared.

Electricity shot through Brivere’s body, fire flooding in his veins as his eyes rolled back while his broken body began to slip into a seizure. But by Hylia’s grace, the agony only lasted a few seconds as Prince Sidon had swiftly gone by his knight’s side, ripping the arrow out of the golden knight’s broad chest and ignoring how its electricity burned his own hand.

When the larger red Zora tried to scoop Brivere into his arms, shielding the Knight Captain from the war erupting around them, the golden knight weakly shook his head. “My lord, you need to get out of here.” he rasped.

Brivere’s face felt wet, and while he thought it was just his own blood, he looked up in shock to see Sidon heavily sobbing instead. The prince furiously shook his head and picked up his Knight Captain, plowing through the stampede of Zora soldiers, screaming for a healer as he tried to run to a less chaotic area.

“You’ll be fine Brivere, you’ll be fine.” Sidon panted between heavy breaths, not daring to stop moving for even a second.

Brivere bitterly chuckled and refrained from shaking his head against the prince’s chest. Even now, his beloved Sidon was giving him undeserved care and concern. Quite frankly, he felt pathetic, absolutely worthless, having caused so much unnecessary pain and problems for his beloved prince over his unusually reckless actions. But really, he shouldn’t have been surprised, as he was willing to do anything to save the only man who had ever shown him genuine concern and kindness.

However, as visions began to swirl around in his brain again, predicting the Yiga Clan’s plans, exposing the Zora’s weaknesses, the Knight Captain remembered that he _did_ have some value after all. “My lord,” he gasped, lightly clawing at the prince’s broad chest to gain his attention. “The Yiga have several squadrons, some hiding in the trees in our side. Tell the Knight Divine to lead her knights to the left side of the Yiga Clan, not the right. Use the river to our advantage a-!”

“Brivere, please, I am extremely grateful but save your breath and visions for when you are healed.” Prince Sidon whimpered, desperately darting his head around in search of the nearest healer.

For once, the loyal Knight Captain disobeyed his beloved prince.

Even as he lost all feeling in his body, Brivere forced his dying strength into his lips, using the last of his breath to murmur the rest of his fading, helpful visions as he sank into oblivion. Perhaps it was selfish, but a rare smile still twitched on the corners of his mouth, satisfied that the last thing he would ever see was the man he loved so desperately, even if Sidon didn’t return the intense feeling as they rushed towards medical help that would come far too late.

In the end, if the only value the golden knight had was in his ability to see the future, then he would happily use it for the one man he wanted to be useful for.  


	4. For Myself, I Am Finally Vulnerable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfiction for a fanfiction called Coma Baby by BanishedOne on AO3 (tumblr: @banishfics / @banishedone). If you like a grumpy Link and really well developed, deep characters and an amazing take on the political structure of the Zora Domain, then definitely check out Coma Baby! It’s a long read and still going on, but the writing and descriptions are superb and it just means more great content.
> 
> I post memes and fics for Coma Baby on my tumblr bunnyb0b, you can chat with me any time about anything!
> 
> This bonus chapter was not beta read, so prepare for trash and mistakes lmao

The afterlife was nothing like Brivere expected it to be.

Well, really, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting in the first place. More light? No physical form? Unable to feel anything?

His mother?

No, instead, it was dark. His body, or at least, he was _assuming_ it was his body, ached in every single scale. It was jarring, since he had assumed that in the afterlife there would be no more pain, no more misery, but apparently he was wrong about that.

Really, he was wrong about a lot of things.

For one thing, it wasn’t necessarily dark. Brivere realized that his eyes were just closed, and his eyelids were so heavy that he struggled to slowly blink them open. Even when he finally managed to, he quickly figured out that he appeared to be floating in moonlight-lit water, which was even more confusing, because the domain hadn’t had large pools of water in months due to the Water Blight.

Wait. He wasn’t in the domain anymore.

Right.

…Right?

For Hylia knows how long, Brivere listlessly floated in place, trying to let the agonizing buzz on his body die down before he attempted to really do anything. Eventually, his form felt somewhat bearable, and so, Brivere slowly reoriented himself, ignoring the way his bones creaked as he swam towards the surface of the water. At least, what he assumed to be the surface, judging by the bright moonlight flooding from above.

His crest was the first to break out of his watery prison, and he didn’t dare to go out any further than his eyes, allowing them to scan his surroundings. The room was a simple recovery bay, which he hadn’t seen in forever since they stopped using water in the Zora Domain months ago. Still, it was familiar enough to immediately recognize, since in the past, he often ended up seeking medical attention due to his dangerous position as Knight Captain.

However, that didn’t bother him. No, what troubled the poor golden Zora was the sight of the Hylian Champion staring back at him, sitting just at the edge of his healing pool.

Brivere’s heart froze as he limply bobbed in the water. Dear Hylia, perhaps he hadn’t been the most _perfect_ Zora, but what had he done to earn such torment even in the afterlife?

He bitterly mused that whatever it was, it was most likely the reason he was now in his own personal hell, completely different from the afterlife he had anticipated as he died in the prince’s arms.

“Well.” the Hylian Champion said quietly, his bright blue eyes still gleaming in the darkness of the room. “Glad to see you’re awake.”

Yep. Brivere was definitely dead. There was no way his former rival would ever wish _anything_ but death upon the golden Zora.

Still, perhaps this was the only way to gain answers. “Where am I?”

“The healing bay.”

“No, that much is obvious. Just, _where_ … am I?”

Link raised his eyebrow in confusion, only for realization to slowly dawn on his face as he scooted closer to the edge of the water, a smile clearly bitten back on his smug lips. “Dude, did you actually think that you’re dead?”

“…Perhaps?” Brivere muttered, feeling more foolish by the second.

His doubts were finally put to rest when the Hylian Champion suddenly threw his head back, howling laughter shaking his small frame as he smacked the water with his hands.

Brivere fought against the embarrassment and frustration rising in his chest, ignoring the urge to sink under the water and never resurface again. “You cannot blame me.” he hissed. “I was tortured beyond belief for weeks, had my throat slit, and was hit by a shock arrow. In addition, I also remember fading in the prince’s arms and _nothing_ after that until I woke up now. It is only logical that I would come to the conclusion that I was dead.”

The Hylian Champion immediately froze, shame creeping into his icy blue eyes as he sank back into a proper sitting position. “…Sorry.” he mumbled.

Sighing, Brivere shook his head. “It is alright.” he lied. “Just tell me everything that happened.”

Link bobbed his head up and down, sighing as he sprawled his legs out to become more comfortable. “Well, apparently Sidon got you to the healing tent. You didn’t know, but Estuu was actually there too, and I was in the domain.” Link said, glancing at the golden Zora. “Uh, sorry about that too. I know you said to watch over him, but he was really insistent on being there if they got you back. And they didn’t want me to get near the Yiga either.”

Brivere hesitated before gently shaking his head, swimming closer to the Hylian at the edge of his healing pool. “It is alright.” he said in a low voice. “I am sorry that I suddenly shoved my responsibility over him onto you. Thank you for trying, as I know most would not. So please, continue without regret.”

Link nodded, clearly grateful by the way his body eased up, a weight finally lifted off of his chest. “Yeah… thanks. Anyways, they got you to the tent, and Estuu healed you.”

Jaw cracking open in shock, Brivere twisted around in the water, gawking at his body as he realized that there were no wounds or scars on any part of him. Instinctively, he reached up to touch his throat, feeling only smooth scales underneath of his trembling fingers.

“Before you ask, I don’t know.” the Hylian Champion said, watching the awestruck Zora in amusement. “Yeah, they told me he didn’t have his abilities ever since he lost his arm, but apparently he was screaming and panicking really badly when Sidon rushed you in. From what I heard, you were practically dead by the time you got there. Maybe Estuu was just so desperate to save the only family he had left that his powers kicked in just in time.”

While it made sense, since Brivere had done the same thing for his younger brother, he still couldn’t help but numbly bob in the water, warmth blossoming in his chest at the thought of the scarlet Zora. “Where is he?”

Link pointed over Brivere’s shoulder, making him turn to see Estuu curled up at the edge of the pool on the other side, his tiny chest gently rising and falling to a steady beat. The golden Zora slowly swam over, fondly watching his younger brother, grateful that the only family he had left was still alive.

And when Estuu woke up, there was no doubt that he would feel the same way as well.

“He’s had to frequently heal you because of your critical condition.” Link gently explained from behind him. “Estuu spends every waking moment healing you, then just crashes at the edge of the pool until he’s charged up again.”

Rare tears dripped down the golden Zora’s face as he nodded, carefully placing his fingers at the edge of the pool, careful not to touch his little brother lest he disturb the young Zora’s sleep. Still, they had always been like this and were perfectly fine with it. Close enough for comfort yet not enough for touch. Just the way they liked it.

A shaky breath escaped Brivere’s taut lips as he bowed to the slumbering Zora, subtly wiping at his face before he turned around and swam back over to the Hylian Champion, who was waiting for him. “And then what happened?”

Link’s face scrunched up in frustration as he shook his head. “Sorry, I don’t really know. Your domain has been in political turmoil ever since everything that had happened with the Yiga Clan. And I’ve just been trying to stay out of Sidon’s way.”

Both of them sat in a quiet lull, a question burning on the tip of Brivere’s tongue as he tried to gain the nerve to ask it, Link fully aware of it as well and just waiting for the golden Zora to speak up.

“I beg your pardon, Hylian Champion,” Brivere finally said, breaking the silence with a low voice, “But why have you come to see me?”

A weak chuckle made Link’s smaller frame slightly tremble. “To be honest, I’m not that sure. You’d think that _you_ would be the last person I would want to apologize to.”

Brivere’s mouth opened, both in shock and confusion, ready to fire a series of questions but only to be silenced as the Hylian Champion quickly held his hand up. A long sigh slipped out of Link’s gritted teeth as his intense blue eyes locked onto Brivere’s golden ones. “Look… I don’t know all of the details of what happened with you and the Yiga Clan. All I know is that it was terrifying. That you felt like you lost all control of the situation, that there was nothing you could do, that it was painful…”

The Hylian Champion’s voice faded, confidence draining from him as he slowly shook his head, already regretting his words the second they rolled off of his tongue. However, in a rare show of compassion towards the Hylian, Brivere hesitantly reached out and brushed his fingers against Link’s, encouraging him to continue. And surprisingly, the Hylian Champion didn’t pull away from his reassuring touch.

“I get it because something similar happened to me.” Link said in a low voice, his shameful confession echoing in the empty room. “And it was absolutely horrifying. It still fucks me up to this day. I wouldn’t wish it on anyone, not even _you_.”

“…Thanks, I am flattered.” Brivere weakly tittered.

That elicited a rare, genuine smile from Link, albeit more like a smirk if anything. “Shut up, asshole.” he chuckled. “Anyways. All of this was my fault. I don’t know if all of the Yiga Clan is gone, and to be quite honest, I sincerely doubt that they are. So I’m leaving the Zora Domain for good, for everyone’s sake. No one deserves to be dragged down because of me, especially not Sidon… and not even you. Guess I just wanted to say goodbye and… sorry. You know, before I go.”

Brivere’s brow arched at the Hylian Champion, hesitation and apprehension sloshing around inside of him. “…You are truly going?”

“What, isn’t that what you’ve always wanted?” Link laughed as he got back onto his feet. “It’s fine, I don’t hold it against you, or anyone else, really. Not after all the damage I have caused.”

The golden Zora’s mouth opened, surprised to find himself wanting to refute the Hylian’s claims. However, no noise came from him as Link disappeared out of the entryway, leaving Brivere to numbly float in the water in empathy and pity that he never thought that he could feel for his former rival.

;

Brivere fondly watched his younger brother, who was still curled up on the edge of the Knight Captain's healing pool. After the Hylian Champion had left, there wasn't really much for the golden knight to do other than to just wait for Estuu to wake up.

Still, aimlessly floating in the healing bay wasn't so bad either. It was more than likely that the Zora military had imported the fresh, uncontaminated water just for him. And while he felt guilty for indulging in such luxuries, the water was certainly helping his recovery and felt absolutely amazing after weeks of drying up in the Gerudo Desert.

However, Brivere wouldn't have even _been_ in the pool in the first place if it wasn't for his incredible younger brother.

He quietly swam closer, not wanting to disturb the scarlet Zora who had done so much for him. Not only healing Brivere’s physical wounds, but the mental ones as well. Still, despite his claws barely making a noise as they gripped the gemstone near his younger brother, Estuu's golden eyes fluttered open, staring back at him in an incredulous daze.

For a few moments, a flurry of emotions overwhelmed the two reserved Zoras as they gazed at each other in complete silence. And in the absence of anybody else, they allowed themselves to take their blank masks off for the first time in Hylia knows how long.

"I'm okay, Estuu." Brivere choked out. There was a painful lump in the golden Zora’s throat that throbbed due to his strained voice. "And it's because of _you_ that I am able to be thankful that you are alright as well."

Estuu just blankly stared back. But after getting over his initial shock, the scarlet Zora’s tiny chest began to heave more rapidly, small whines slipping out of his taut lips in-between sharp gasps of disbelief. Suddenly, he launched himself towards the golden Zora, swimming in excited circles around his older brother. For a few moments Brivere just numbly watched the odd display, somewhat thrown off by his younger brother's rare burst of child-like energy.

However, Brivere understood the overwhelming feeling of relief too well. He chuckled, jokingly reaching out as if to scoop the scarlet Zora into his arms. Of course, he and Estuu knew fully well that he wouldn't actually do so, but Brivere still heartily laughed as his little brother nimbly dodged his hands. They completely gave into the rare moment of letting themselves ease up, celebrating the miracle that the goddess had given more time to be together.

Eventually, their messy game of tag melted into casually floating in the water, Brivere's head bobbing near his younger brother's as they gulped for air, both of them close enough for comfort but not enough to touch. Just the way they liked it.

Only the noise of the golden Zora's breathless, incredulous titters could be heard in the empty room, perfectly matched by the sparkle in Estuu's golden eyes.

"So, I heard that you got your ability back." Brivere chuckled, staring up at the ceiling. Still, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Estuu nod. "I also heard that it came just in the nick of time as well, right as I was about to die. You are incredible, Estuu."

Scoffing, the younger Zora tilted his head away, making Brivere quietly laugh. He usually wasn't so expressive about his emotions, but this reunion was all he had been waiting, no, _living_ for during his time with the Yiga Clan. "Oh come now, there is no reason to be embarrassed!"

Estuu shook his head, still not convinced. After a hesitant pause, Brivere opened his mouth, determined to reassure the scarlet Zora. Although he wasn't really sure if Estuu was paying attention, Brivere couldn’t help but let his words escape into the open air, a confession that he had been desperate to tell his younger brother ever since he had handed himself over to the Yiga Clan that wretched night.

"When I traded myself in exchange for our domain, I didn't mean to leave you alone. I'm so sorry, Estuu." he said, holding his hand up to stop the younger Zora that immediately shook his head in response. "Really, when I was doing it I was thinking of you. And when I was tortured in their hideout for weeks, deprived of all sense of dignity, close to losing my mind... they often threatened my life if I didn't comply to their demands, trying to abuse my newfound ability. However, it was nearly impossible to use despite my best efforts, and... I cannot lie to you, Estuu. I came close to giving up and just allowing them to end my suffering."

"…But then I thought of you again." Brivere said quietly, absolutely despising the rare moment of vulnerability. The one person he supposed to be strong for should have never seen such weakness coming from him.

However, the way Estuu was intensely staring back at the golden Zora encouraged him to continue, knowing that this was something that his younger brother needed to hear. That _both_ of them did. "The two of us have been deprived of nearly everything. I couldn't find a reason to fight for my life except for you… because all I have is you and all you have is me. And when they only gave me one more chance to prove that I could use my ability, it suddenly worked, since I knew that it would save _you_ in the end. So do not be ashamed or embarrassed that your abilities came back just because of me, because I had done the same for you."

Brivere caught his breath as he hesitantly paused, one last confession stuck on the tip of his tongue. He had never really said it much before, and couldn't recall a time he actually did.

But if his horrible time with the Yiga Clan had taught him anything, it was that he would never know how much time he had, not even with his new ability to see the future.

"I love you, Estuu." Brivere whispered.

After a moment of silence, the scarlet Zora gratefully nodded his head in agreement, placing his hand over his own heart before pointing at his older brother. And with that, the two brothers sank back into silence. However, it wasn't as comfortable as before, apprehension gnawing at the back of the golden Zora's mind.

"Estuu," he said quietly, only continuing when the younger Zora looked over at him. "Are you similar to me in thinking that... the only value we have is in our abilities?"

He wasn't sure if he was surprised or not when Estuu hesitantly nodded in response, quickly reorienting himself to bob upright in the water. Brivere shifted upright as well, and both of the brothers intensely gazed into each other's golden eyes, a silent message of understanding passing between them that no one else could ever comprehend.

"I do not know if it is true or not." Brivere admitted, trying to choose his words carefully. "Perhaps in the end, it is all subjective. But in that case, I just want you to know that you are far more than just your healing ability. You are Estuu, my younger brother, a strong, independent, intelligent Zora whom I would fight all of Hyrule for. And I hope I can be the same for you."

In an extremely rare show of physical affection, Estuu hesitantly reached out and gently ran his claws over his older brother's golden scales. Brivere chuckled at the way his younger brother's face slightly pinched up in discomfort. "You didn't have to do that, but I am extremely thankful, Estuu."

Both of them nodded at each other, small, rare smiles twitching at the corners of their taut lips. However, they immediately snapped their infamous blank masks back on when several Zora knights suddenly stormed into the room, led by an intimidating Zora woman wearing shining golden armor paired with a red cape that flowed behind her.

"It is good to see that you are awake, Knight Captain." the Knight Divine said, eliciting a polite bow from the golden knight. "If you are feeling better now, King Dorephan and the rest of the council would like to speak to you about recent events."

Bobbing his head up and down, Brivere swiftly swam over to the edge, hoisting himself out of the water and quickly getting back onto his feet. Turning around, he gazed back at Estuu, who was still bobbing in the water. "Well?" Brivere tittered. "We cannot keep them waiting for long."

When the scarlet Zora tilted his head, staring back in confusion, the Knight Captain slightly smiled, the subtle gesture only seen by him and his younger brother. "I am not leaving you behind ever again. But if you really don't want to go out of discomfort, I won't force you."

After a short pause, Estuu shook his head as he swam over to the edge, weakly lifting himself out of the water. Brivere resisted the natural urge to help his younger brother, both because he knew that the younger Zora hated being coddled and because Estuu absolutely despised physical touch. Instead, Brivere just watched the scarlet Zora slowly stagger onto his feet, quickly hiding in Brivere's shadow.

"Are you two ready to go then?" the Knight Divine asked, already starting to leave the room.

"Yes, ser." Brivere replied respectfully, gesturing for his younger brother to follow. And together, the two brothers were guided by the Knight Divine and several of her knights through the winding halls of the grand palace, bracing themselves for the future to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kept forgettin to fuckin upload this im so sorry lmao
> 
> im workin on a ton of other coma baby fics and its finals week soooooo
> 
> also all i want is for brivere and estuu to fuckin cry and let their emotions out like goddamn  
> LET THEM BE HAPPY OR ALLOW THEMSELVES TO ACTUALLY FEEL THEIR NEGATIVE EMOTIONS LIKE FUCKKKKKK


	5. For Us, I Am Finally Defiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We made a discord server for Coma Baby fans! BanishedOne is there too and its just a chill place to talk to other people and share shitty memes. any problems or issues let me know!
> 
> https://discord.gg/B79UDhG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfiction for a fanfiction called Coma Baby by BanishedOne on AO3 (tumblr: @banishfics / @banishedone). If you like a grumpy Link and really well developed, deep characters and an amazing take on the political structure of the Zora Domain, then definitely check out Coma Baby! It’s a long read and still going on, but the writing and descriptions are superb and it just means more great content.
> 
> I post memes and fics for Coma Baby on my tumblr bunnyb0b, you can chat with me any time about anything!
> 
> This bonus chapter was not beta read, so prepare for trash and mistakes lmao

The Knight Divine led the two brothers through the long halls of the Zora palace while several of her knights formed a tight circle around them. Only the soft patters of their webbed feet walking on the gemstone floor could be heard, as not one Zora spoke a word, their breaths not even audible to one another despite how closely the knights walked next to the two brothers. In any other context, Brivere would have been more worried, as it would have appeared that they were trying to prevent him from escaping. But he knew that he and his younger brother had done nothing wrong.

At least, that’s what he kept trying telling himself.

Brivere awkwardly cleared his throat, speaking in a low, respectful voice only when the Knight Divine glanced over her shoulder to peer at him. “I apologize, Knight Divine, but may you tell me where my lord is?”

“King Dorephan has put him in charge of restorations around the Zora Domain.” she said, turning back to face forward without a falter in her step. “Do not worry, if you wish to see Prince Sidon he should be returning soon.”

“Oh, that is not what I am concerned about.” Brivere immediately replied, slightly flustered by the implication, if only apparent to himself. “I am more concerned about his safety than my own desires.”

He saw the Knight Divine’s head tail bobbed up and down in front of him. “Do not worry, then. He is being closely watched and followed by at least ten knights at all times. However, he is also surrounded by many guards and soldiers as he organizes the repairs of our domain.”

“Thank you for filling me in, Knight Divine. I sincerely appreciate it.”

“It is no problem, Knight Captain.”

Although the Knight Divine couldn’t see him, Brivere politely nodded and their group continued to walk towards the throne room in silence, allowing the golden knight to try and gather his thoughts. Even though she had reassured him that his prince was constantly around others, and being protected and watched at all times, the loyal Knight Captain would never feel completely satisfied unless it was _himself_ that was with Prince Sidon.

However, that wasn’t the only thing that bothered him.

Usually, the Knight Divine was an intimidating and unapproachable woman, even more than the stoic Knight Captain himself. Of course, that was to be expected, considering her untouchable status as one of the most powerful knights in the Basilica.

Whenever Brivere had spoken with her in the past, she had made her disdain for him more than apparent with her sharp tongue that always clipped her words. It wasn’t really a surprise since everyone else in the domain also despised him for his convoluted parentage.

Yet now, she was treating him differently, although he couldn’t exactly put a claw on as to how. It was definitely not like how their interactions usually were. The Knight Divine seemed to regard him with more respect, her words softer and more forgiving, every movement appearing to treat him carefully.

As they entered the throne room, Brivere shrugged off his suspicions, only somewhat confident that he was just reading into the situation too much. The Knight Divine led their group before the grand throne at the back of the room, where the large king sat, completely towering over all those present. To the left of King Dorephan’s extravagant throne was his First Knight, and to his right was the royal advisor, Muzu. Many council members, apostles, and practically every elite in the Zora government populated the throne room, staring at the two brothers and whispering to each other as the Knight Divine and her wards walked past them.

Finally, they stood before King Dorephan himself. The two brothers and the Knight Divine quickly moved to kneel on one knee, keeping their heads down as the other knights that accompanied them simply bowed before disappearing into the crowd that filled the throne room. Everyone immediately silenced, all eyes on the three Zora kneeling before the king, and Brivere silently prayed that his younger brother was able to handle all of the sudden attention.

“My king, I have brought the Knight Captain and his younger brother, as requested.” the Knight Divine said, her firm voice breaking the silence.

King Dorephan nodded with a warm smile on his face. “Thank you, Knight Divine. You may come to the side of my First Knight. Knight Captain, Estuu, you both may rise now.”

The three Zora in question nodded, quickly rising onto their feet. The Knight Divine glanced at the two brothers before striding over to the First Knight’s side, her soft footsteps echoing in the large throne room, which was structured similar to a conch shell. Meanwhile, Brivere and Estuu silently stood before the king, trying to keep their posture straight and leaving no room for anyone present to pick them apart in search of the smallest mistake.

Still, despite the usual blank looks on the brothers’ faces, King Dorephan chuckled. “Oh Brivere, Estuu, there is no need to be nervous. After all, you both should be proud and excited to have your goddess-blooded abilities finally show themselves. In Estuu’s case, we are thankful that he had recovered from his injury during the earthquake.”

The Knight Captain hesitantly glanced up. "You all... truly believe that I have the same ability as the late First Knight?"

“Yes. Your _father_ , Prion.” King Dorephan softly replied, his low voice cracking like clay at the mention of his late friend.

The Knight Divine cleared her throat, locking her intense golden eyes onto Brivere's. "On behalf of everyone present, and all those who were there when we tried to reason with the Yiga Clan, we sincerely apologize for doubting you." she said slowly, enunciating each word with an unusually hesitant tongue. "Our disbelief certainly did not help the situation, even escalating it to the point that you were unnecessarily hurt."

Brivere numbly bobbed his head up and down, not fully convinced but not wanting to outright dismiss the shallow apology altogether. "But what has made you suddenly believe me? You were very adamant about me making it up."

This question earned the Knight Captain a wave of incredulous stares as everyone whispered to each other in confusion. Finally, King Dorephan spoke up, albeit somewhat hesitantly. "Knight Captain, do you remember what happened after you were shot with the arrow?"

"Quite honestly, everything is dark after that. I thought I died in the prince's arms." Brivere admitted, carefully leaving out the part where he had awoken in the healing bay and believed that it was the afterlife.

King Dorephan bitterly chuckled. "Well, I do believe that is because you nearly did." he explained solemnly. "If it were not for your brother, you certainly would have died due to your serious injuries. Many of the healers tried different remedies but nothing was working until your younger brother ran into the tent without clearance."

The king glanced down at the advisors and council members standing near his throne, nodding at the Knight Divine to continue for him. After turning to bow to her king, she focused back on Brivere. "Your younger brother healed you as much as he could before he passed out, at least to the point that other healers could begin fixing you. And although you were also passed out, you kept murmuring about your visions, which Prince Sidon dutifully wrote down. Using your words as a guide, he led our squadron to a swift victory. Unfortunately, we were unable to eliminate all of the Yiga Clan, but we did get a lot of them."

"Of course, that is not to say that we were incapable of taking them on." the Knight Divine added, every Zora in the room nodding in agreement. "Our triumph was confirmed the second we laid eyes on them. However, your visions spared the lives of many of our own, finding the enemy's weaknesses and strengths, helping us to avoid devastating attacks. It was difficult to believe your words at first, but with Prince Sidon's insistence we went along with it, only to discover that your visions were so painfully accurate that the only possible answer was that you truly could see the future."

The Knight Captain vaguely recalled the visions the Knight Divine spoke of; they were his last words to Sidon, desperate to save the man he loved and his own little brother, as well as the countless lives of his own people. Brivere chuckled to himself, musing that even in the end, he still had the undeserved support of his Prince.

Perhaps there was hope for the two of them to recover from the blowback to their relationship after all.

"We are overjoyed that your future vision has finally appeared, albeit a bit late." King Dorephan tittered, snapping the Knight Captain out of his thoughts. "The same goes for your brother, Estuu, as it would be a shame if his healing touch had disappeared for good. We are blessed by the goddess above that she has bestowed your abilities upon two of our own during our most troubled times, rivaling even when the Calamity itself first appeared."

"...Your majesty?" Brivere asked slowly as he and Estuu apprehensively stared up at the king, realization dawning on both of them.

“We apologize for the way Zora society as a whole has neglected and mistreated you and your family.” King Dorephan said simply, every other elite Zora in the throne room nodding in solemn agreement. “But we believe it is in everyone’s best interest if we can move past all of the vitriol for the sake of our domain. We would be honored for you and Estuu to join in high-class positions for the Zora military, using your goddess-blooded abilities to bring glory to us all.”

The Knight Captain numbly blinked back at the old king. Although Brivere had always thought that he wanted to hear such words, desperate to hear even a _little_ bit of remorse from the Zoras who had tormented him and his family for over a century, getting _some_ sort of acknowledgement for their suffering, the brief apology barely satisfied any of that hunger.

Brivere was surprised to find himself still feeling completely hollow on the inside.

But in that void, years of repressed frustration and bitten back fury began to fester inside of the golden Zora’s broken frame, a heated whisper rising to a crescendo that was screaming for justice. 

For retribution.

“Neglected and mistreated” was putting it _lightly_. Practically ever since his birth, and Estuu’s as well, they had been given nothing but contempt and ridicule for a parentage that neither had control over. Perhaps their emotionless masks said otherwise, but the brothers had truly taken in and suffered from every blow, their pride and dignity reduced to nothing, their worth only apparent in their abilities. It was a miracle that they had even survived up until this point, considering that they were just children when even their own mother, a grown Zora woman, couldn’t handle it. Even after her death, they were _still_ given no sympathy, left to fend for themselves, forcing the brothers to grow up far too soon, emotionally and mentally damaging them forever.

And an empty apology was supposed to make up for all of that?

Yet despite having every reason to absolutely despise oppressors, years of obedience and strict loyalty to the elite Zora standing before him could possibly _never_ disappear, permanently branded into the golden knight’s mind. Brivere began to wonder if he was just overreacting and slightly bit his lip in shame. Doubt and embarrassment crept up his chest, uncomfortably resting in his heavy heart.

However, every shred of uncertainty drained away from him when he subtly glanced out of the corner of his eye, down at Estuu, who was slightly trembling right next to him.

The strange, rare display clearly wasn't from the scarlet Zora getting overwhelmed, nor fear from standing before so many elite and upper class Zora. Brivere knew far too well what his younger brother looked like when he was shaken by his environment, and Estuu rarely cared what others thought of him, even those with a higher social status.

No, the young Zora was quaking from the exact same fury and dissatisfaction that Brivere was feeling, a storm raging in the scarlet Zora’s small chest that shook his tiny frame. And when Estuu glanced up at him, their golden eyes locked onto each other's, a message of understanding silently passing between them that no one else could _ever_ catch on to.

To everyone else in the throne room, however, the brothers' behavior wasn't strange in the slightest. Both of them masterfully hid their anger beneath their usual blank masks of indifference, their silence typical of the reserved brothers. If anything, every Zora in the throne room assumed that the two brothers were so humbled and honored by the King's statement that they were simply at a loss for words.

Yet, that couldn't be further from the truth.

Brivere could possibly tolerate _himself_ being so disrespected, perhaps even accepting such a shallow apology and all of the implications that came with it.

But he knew that Estuu deserved better.

Taking a sharp inhale, sucking up every ounce of courage within him, the Knight Captain focused back on the king sitting upon the grand throne right in front of him. King Dorephan completely towered over the golden knight, his grand frame exuding an intimidating aura of completely untouchable authority.

“I apologize your majesty and all those present, but I must refuse your offer on behalf of myself and my younger brother.” Brivere said bluntly, Estuu vehemently nodding in agreement.

The Knight Captain’s heart deafeningly drummed in his head, an erratic tune that threatened to be heard in the intense silence that had immediately snapped over the throne room. If he concentrated hard enough, perhaps Brivere could hear Estuu’s heart as well as it viciously thumped next to him, both of them matching in their intensity.

“I beg your pardon, Knight Captain?” King Dorephan asked slowly, clearly not expecting the Knight Captain’s reply. Brivere winced at the king’s threateningly calm voice that gave away no anger or disappointment; rather, it was completely impossible to read as it echoed in the grand throne room.

For a split second, Brivere instinctively wanted to collapse onto his knees, begging for forgiveness for his unreasonable response. However, he had clearly already crossed the line, so if he could truly never return to how things used to be, then there was no point in trying to go back.

“I must refuse on behalf of myself and my younger brother.” Brivere restated firmly.

A moment of tense silent passed before the First Knight awkwardly cleared his throat next to the king’s throne. “I believe we should ask Estuu himself.” he nervously chuckled. “It is unwise for his older brother to speak in his place.”

Every other Zora nodded and immediately turned to the scarlet Zora in question, who flinched from the sudden attention. As Estuu quickly looked away, fear shot through Brivere’s veins. Had he simply misunderstood his own brother? Had he just unnecessarily made things worse for the two of them?

However, the golden Zora’s doubts were immediately put to rest when his younger brother quickly shook his head.

“Are you sure, young one?” another council member cooed in a slow, patronizing tone, as if Estuu was just a misguided child. “There is no harm in accepting the offer. Really, it would be a great honor! You do not need to feel pressured by your brother’s actions.”

Estuu vehemently shook his head again, squeezing his eyes shut, a low hum vibrating his small chest as his head tail flapped against his back. Annoyance, frustration, and a slew of other toxic emotions burned in Brivere’s stomach as he angrily watched all of the elite Zora in the room gawk at his younger brother, clearly disturbed by the strange behavior.

It only confirmed that all they cared for was the brothers’ goddess blood, not for the Zora that he and Estuu truly were.

“Can all of you please look away from him?” Brivere quickly urged, trying to bite back his sharp tongue. “You can focus on _me_ if you must, but he does not like so much direct attention.”

Everyone warily nodded as they looked back over at the Knight Captain, who slightly bent down to gently whisper to the distressed scarlet Zora. After a few moments, the two brothers straightened up, regaining their composure as they stared back at the elite Zora standing before them.

“Not only has he clearly refused to comply, but it is also alright for me to speak on behalf of my brother, as he cannot verbally speak for himself.” Brivere said firmly, leaving no room for anyone to say otherwise as Estuu bobbed his head up and down. “But I assure you all, and as you all have seen, I am the only one who can understand him so well. _Our_ decision is final.”

King Dorephan uncomfortably hummed, drumming his large fingers on the arm of his extravagant throne. “While we cannot force you two to use your abilities to help the citizens of our domain and countless others,” he said slowly, clearly trying to portray it as if the _brothers_ were being the selfish ones, “It would also be beneficial if you explained your thought process to us. If there is something bothering the two of you, or perhaps even a simple case of miscommunication, then we will do our best to fix it.”

For a moment, Brivere and Estuu hesitantly glanced at each other, silently asking one another if this was the right decision. Despite all of the abuse that they had suffered through, there was still the natural urge to just kneel for those before them, to feel honored to use their abilities for the benefit of others. Years of conditioning to unquestionably obey the authority right in front of them felt impossible to reverse, almost making their determination completely falter.

But as they stared at each other, feeling each other’s presences support one another’s, they remembered that they had far more worth than just pawns in the chess game for those above them. Really, the brothers always had been; in the current moment, they were just being upgraded from pawns to a knight and a bishop.

No, Brivere and Estuu had played by the Zora society’s unfair rules for far too long, forced to lose again and again in the rigged game that they were thrown into the second that they were born. Now it was their _tormentor's_ turn to listen to the brothers' unforgiving tune, forced to blindly dance to each unpredictable beat, pulled along by the sheer weight of the new balance of power.

Finally, for themselves, the two brothers allowed themselves to be selfish, allowed themselves to be petty, allowed themselves to be defiant.

"I apologize for my forwardness, your majesty and all those present, but we simply find it hypocritical and offensive that you ask this of us considering all that has happened." the golden knight said, allowing his sharp tongue to slice through the air.

Estuu didn't even have to nod along to his older brother's words; his agreement was clear enough from the fierce fire that blazed in his golden eyes, burning a hole into each elite Zora's skull.

Every other upper class Zora present immediately broke out into outraged cries, only to be quickly silenced when the king firmly raised his hand. "I apologize so dearly for the suffering that you two have endured." he murmured, slightly bowing his head. "However, we fully intend to try and make amends for our misdeeds-!”

“With all due respect, your majesty," Brivere abruptly hissed, "I do not believe that you understand the extent to which Estuu and I have been harmed from the vitriol of our society, especially from the likes of all those currently present.” 

At any other point in his life, even in his wildest fantasies, the loyal Knight Captain would have never had the courage or audacity to tear apart his own king.

However, years of repressed emotions were finally catching up to the golden knight, remembering every harsh word, every moment of disrespect, every time that he had to hide the pain from it all underneath the stone cold mask that was finally cracking.

Brivere let a small smile slip onto his face, yet there wasn’t any trace of happiness to be found in the rare gesture. Rather, it was a bitter victory that burned his lips as venom dripped off of his sharp tongue, satisfaction at finally gaining some sort of upper hand in the power disparity that he and his family had suffered from for far too long.

“Just as everyone had turned their backs on us, we shall do the same as well. It is only fair.”

And with that, the two bothers bowed to the elite Zora in the throne room, who were too stunned to even reply as the former Knight Captain and his little brother turned around and began to leave the throne room. However, the king was the first to shake off his shock, glaring at the back of the audacious golden Zora.

“You are _nothing_ like Prion.” King Dorephan said in a threateningly calm tone, authority and power dripping off of his low voice that echoed in the conch-like throne room.

Still, Brivere wasn’t intimidated in the slightest as he paused in the throne room’s entryway, glancing down at Estuu before looking back over his shoulder with narrowed eyes. “Then clearly you knew _nothing_ about your so-called best friend, nor cared for him in the slightest, considering how you let everyone destroy his beloved family and stood by for over a century as if you did nothing wrong.”

And with that last accusation hanging in the air, the Knight Captain’s merciless voice ringing in the grand throne room as well as in the head of every Zora present, Brivere and Estuu turned forward and quietly slipped away into the night.

The two brothers silently walked through the halls of the Zora palace, quickly escaping its grand infrastructure. Quite frankly, Brivere had never done something so disobedient and insolent before, making the usually compliant golden knight feel extremely guilty and panicked for his actions. But as he turned to his younger brother, who was looking back at him in admiration and gratitude, the regret slowly melted into an exhilarating feeling of freedom.

“Estuu.” Brivere said gently, stopping his stride to stand in front of the scarlet Zora. “Is there anything you would like to go back to the house for?”

Estuu frowned and shook his head, soon tilting it to look back up at his older brother in confusion. Brivere bitterly laughed and fiddled with one of his long forefins. “I am afraid that after all I had said back in the throne room… there is no way that we can stay in this domain, Estuu.”

Nodding in solemn understanding, Estuu patted his rucksack full of his favorite books before pointing up at his older brother with his only hand. The sweet gesture made a small, rare smile crack onto the reserved knight’s face. “If you have everything, I think that it would be best if we left immediately.” Brivere said before pausing, a hesitant idea resting on the tip of his tongue.

“In fact, I believe I already know where we can go. Or rather, _who_ we can go with.”

;

In the dead of night, Link quickly stuffed his few belongings inside of the satchel hanging off of Crazy Girl. He knew that if he left during the day, then King Dorephan and the rest of the Zora government would probably make a big deal out of it, possibly insisting that he stay a few more days or try to make a celebration out of it with every Zora in the domain coming to say farewell.

He couldn’t be a burden on them more than he had already been. No, it was best to leave as quietly as possible without letting anyone see him.

Which is why he had a heart attack when he turned around and saw two Zora standing right behind him, both of them wearing a familiar dead panned gaze focused right on him.

“Dear Hylia!” Link gasped, clutching onto his heaving chest before he glared at the taller Zora. “You two can’t just fucking sneak up on a guy like that!”

Brivere arched his brow at the panicked Hylian. “I apologize, we did not intend to startle you.”

“You and Estuu _know_ that both of you are so quiet that even the Yiga Clan is jealous!”

“I _do_ believe the fault lies more on your inability to be aware of your surroundings.”

Throwing his hands up in the air in defeat, Link rolled his icy blue eyes before focusing back on the golden Zora. “Whatever. You two come to say goodbye or something?”

The Zora brothers shook their heads. Estuu stared back up at Link with an excited gleam in his eye, and while the Hylian wanted to smile back at his friend, it was impossible considering the knight he usually detested was standing right next to the younger Zora.

Awkwardly shifting between his webbed feet, Brivere’s golden eyes quickly darted around as his taut lips tightened even further in apprehension. Finally, after a few moments of unusual silence, he spoke up, still not looking directly at the Hylian Champion. “Actually, quite the opposite.” Brivere said in a low voice.

Link raised his brow at the golden Zora’s unusual hesitation. “I don’t have time for this. Either spit it out or I’m leaving.” the Hylian grunted as he hoisted himself onto Crazy Girl’s back. And thank Hylia, for the sake of his dignity, his hysteric horse didn’t decide to act up and try and kick him off like usual.

“Estuu and I would like to come with you.” Brivere blurted, finally focusing his intense gaze on the Hylian Champion.

The golden Zora’s words were completely unable to register in Link’s mind as he numbly straddled Crazy Girl. “…What?” he asked, gawking at Brivere with incredulous blue eyes. “What about Sidon? Don’t you want to stay and protect him?”

“I suppose that I am leaving for the same reason as you.” the golden Zora said quietly. “I have faith in the Zora government to protect the prince. However, it is best if I protect him from myself as well.”

“So I’m guessing that you didn’t tell him about this or say goodbye?”

“You didn’t either. Right, Hylian Champion?”

“Yeah. You know he’d try to stop us.” Link replied, hesitantly nodding. “But what made you suddenly change your mind?”

Brivere sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “After you had left, several officials came in to escort me to the throne room. The king and many other elite Zora wanted me and Estuu to talk to them.”

“Yeah?”

“Well… when I arrived, they… asked me to use my future seeing abilities, and for Estuu to use his healing powers, all for the Zora military and the government.” the golden Zora said slowly, carefully choosing his words as they rolled off his hesitant tongue. “Essentially, I told them off for their hypocrisy, refused for both of us to be just a tool for them, and became furious that only _now_ they decided to act like as if we exist.”

Link’s jaw slightly dropped open as he stared back at the former Knight Captain. Snapping out of his shock, he warily smirked. “You’re the last bastard I’d expect to be so audacious.”

“I am aware.” the golden Zora groaned, rolling his eyes. Although his face was as blank as usual, Estuu’s amusement at seeing his older brother getting teased was as clear as water, making Brivere quickly nudge the younger Zora with his armor before focusing back on Link. “However, I refuse to become only a sword and a shield for their protection. And I refuse to let Estuu become nothing but a quick fix, and he has made it clear that he doesn’t want that as well. Especially considering how they abused and tormented us for our whole lives. In my case, claiming that my mother and I were liars… then doubting the truth as much as possible until they realized that they could use it to their advantage.”

Brivere locked onto the Hylian’s blue eyes, rare pain and desperation clear in his own golden hues. “I am well aware that I am in no position to ask this of you, considering our past. But I would like to try and move past that for Estuu’s sake.” he explained in a strained voice. “The two of us have no value here but as tools for those above us to abuse. However, this is all we have ever known… if we are to leave, we do not know much of the rest of Hyrule. We promise to help you on your journey only as long as you want us to accompany you.”

The helplessness and frustration exuding from the golden knight was too familiar to Link, who felt the golden knight’s words ring true in his own heart. Sighing, the Hylian Champion leaned forward and hesitantly rested a hand on the Brivere’s shoulder. And surprisingly, the former Knight Captain didn’t shrug away from his reassuring touch.

“Fine. You two can come with me.” Link said in a low voice, a smirk slightly cracking across his face. “Only because I understand what it feels like to be seen as nothing but a weapon. Also, I rarely warm up to others, but I happen to actually _like_ Estuu.”

With a snort, Link patted the golden knight’s shoulder before tapping the extra space on the saddle behind him. Estuu instantly got the hint and quickly hopped onto the horse before his older brother could stop him, immediately gazing at and patting Crazy Girl in pure, childlike wonder.

Of course, seeing as he was overprotective of his only living family, Brivere instinctively reached out to pull Estuu off of the insane horse. It was quite hilarious to see the normally reserved older Zora so clearly panicked, his golden eyes narrowed into concerned slits as his lips tightened in worry and frustration.

Yet Brivere was quickly stopped when Link put his arm out to shield Estuu, a mischievous gleam in his icy blue eyes. “ _You_ , however, are only becoming along because I know that Estuu wouldn’t want to leave without his older brother.” Link said bluntly. Although at face value the Hylian’s words appeared to be malicious, Brivere was still able to pick up on the amusement dripping off of his sarcastic tone. “Even then, you’re _still_ on thin fucking ice.”

Brivere numbly rested his hands back at his sides, and to everyone’s surprise, a rare smile tugged at the edges of his taut lips. “I assure you that I have a lot of use because of my newfound ability, as well as my fighting skills.” he tittered. “After all, didn’t you witness it during our fight on the bridge a while back?”

The way the Hylian’s face contorted in frustration and embarrassment at Brivere’s statement almost made the reserved Zora break out into a fit of rare laughter, but the humor was immediately caught in his throat as the Hylian Champion swiftly recovered and gave him a shit eating grin instead.

Quickly digging his heals into Crazy Girl’s side, Link cackled as the hysteric horse let out a shrieking neigh before thundering away from the golden Zora, who stared after them in shock.

“Who’s laughing _now_ asshole?!” Link yelled over his shoulder. Brivere scowled and shook his head as he sprinted after the insane horse, already at a disadvantage because Zora were _not_ made for running on their disproportionately small legs.

 _This was a mistake._ Brivere growled to himself as Link slowed down Crazy Girl’s gallop to let him catch up, only to make her quicken her pace when the golden Zora got closer. And although his indifferent face said otherwise, the shine in Estuu’s golden eyes made it clear that the young Zora was having the time of his life.

Yet, despite the ridiculous and humiliating display, Brivere actually found himself not regretting following the Hylian Champion, even _with_ the rough past they had together. For once, his background didn’t matter as he and Estuu ran away from the domain that held nothing but contempt and disdain for the parentage that they couldn’t control, only to suddenly act as if everyone sincerely cared for the cursed brothers when they turned out to actually be useful for once.

Because wherever the golden knight ended up, his past wouldn’t be important. For once, he and Estuu would be somewhere where their convoluted background would be unknown. For once, they could actually be appreciated, they could actually be cared for as the Zora they are, rather than the goddess blood within them. For once, they would get to know what it was like to not have to walk around on eggshells under the scrutinizing gaze of others, who were always watching for one of the two brothers to mess up, eagerly waiting to viciously tear them apart like they had been ever since the day they were born.  

And for once, Brivere was actually looking forward to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long I was finishing up my first year of college! I was also having an issue with the scene where brivere refuses for him and estuu. originally it was supposed to be longer, with brivere going into more detail and yelling at the nobles and telling them all they had done, but ive done that kind of scene so much in other fics and i feel like its super self explanatory at this point
> 
> There's actually some other coma baby fics i have planned so stay tuned for those!

**Author's Note:**

> i keep making this shit  
> why  
> anyways lemme know what you think


End file.
